The 12 Elements of AshMas, Volume 5
by Pete the Rock
Summary: Ash/Harem. The fifth volume of Ash meeting up with 12 girls of the anime, parodying the "12 Days of Christmas."
1. Kimono-no

_Disclaimer: No ownership of Pokémon._

 _Chapter Shipping: KunoeShipping_

* * *

 _ **The 12 Elements of AshMas, Volume 5**_

 _One-Shot 1: Kimono-no_

* * *

It had been at least a month since the gang visited Laverre City. Serena got her dress for the Dendemille City Pokémon Showcase and Ash got his Fairy Badge, both from Gym Leader Valerie. Now back, the gang checked in to the gym in question. Seeing the four with Pikachu and Dedenne, Linnea greeted them. "Welcome back, models!" she said. "Of course, Ash as well."

"Hi, Linnea!" voiced an excited Bonnie.

"It's been a while, huh?" giggled Serena.

"Well, not that long of a while," Linnea joked. "And I did see you in the Dendemille Showcase wearing the Florges design. You, Braixen and Pancham were wonderful together."

"Thank you, though I kinda ruined the dress." Linnea blinked, unsure what Serena claimed.

"Can I see it?" Serena got her dress out and handed it to Linnea who observed the cloth. "The hems have been trimmed, no question. Otherwise, I don't think there's anything particularly wrong. If you want the hems repaired, it's not a big deal." Serena sighed in relief. She didn't need to apologize for what happened in the Showcase.

"Thank goodness." While she relaxed, a Spritzee and a Sylveon found the group as well. Sensing the Fairy-Type Pokémon, Dedenne hopped out of Bonnie's bag and met up with two of Valerie's creatures. Bonnie also joined to see the Fairy-Type meeting.

"How are you guys doing?" she asked. Sylveon and Spritzee softly barked and beaked about how they've been since their first visit. Before long, Valerie stepped through the door.

"How are my backup models?" she teased. Serena and Bonnie gasped at the arrival of the Laverre Gym Leader.

"H-Hi Valerie!" stuttered Serena. As Valerie eyed the trainers, she had her eyes on Pikachu.

"Ash, how are you in your training?"

"Just great!" answered Ash. "I just need one more badge before I compete in the Kalos League." Valerie's little laugh was humor to the boy from Kanto.

"Anyway, I'm actually glad to see you four again."

"As do I!" cheered Bonnie as she bowed to a knee, an arm extended. "Have you considered… you to take care of my brother?" Valerie stood a bit stunned, the proposal replaying when she met the two who replaced other models that couldn't make the trip. Embarrassed, Clemont activated his Aipom arm and pulled Bonnie from the ground and away from the pale-skinned Gym Leader.

"Bonnie, I've told you a million times!" he stammered. Upset at her brother's sudden interference, Bonnie growled with puffed-up cheeks.

"One of these day, Clemont! One of these days!" Serena used her hand to cover her face in utter humiliation, Ash and Pikachu itched their heads in confusion and Valerie giggled. The Pokémon had their little laughs.

"I'm not sure if I should be glad or upset about not having a sibling like Bonnie," Ash pondered. Valerie knelt to Dedenne who came to her hand.

("Bonnie isn't giving you too much trouble, is she?") asked the designer with "Dedenne Talk."

("No, she's too nice for it,") squeaked Dedenne.

("Well, that's good.") Ash and Serena gawked at how Valerie was able to communicate with a Pokémon like Dedenne.

"Just like before when Bonnie and I first met Valerie," Serena huffed.

"So that's Dedenne Talk," Ash learned. Now Valerie's eyes turned to Ash.

"Anyway, it's a good thing you came by," she said. "You see, I want to borrow you and your Pokémon that you battled me with: Hawlucha and Fletchinder." Awed, Ash seemed interested with what Valerie's plans were… but had to input something else.

"Well, Fletchinder evolved not long ago to Talonflame." To prove his case, he opened two Pokéballs and released Hawlucha and Talonflame. Intrigued, Valerie and her Fairy-Type Pokémon met up with Ash's fliers.

"Talonflame. I can tell you are the same who battled Sylveon." Talonflame nodded to Valerie. "Hawlucha, Talonflame… Ash, Pikachu… come with me." Listening, the Pokémon and Ash followed Valerie beyond the doorway. Concerned, Serena tailed Ash until she got to the door. Valerie's followers stripped Ash of his hat and shirt, exposing a rather buff torso to the Gym Leader who whistled. All that was left were his shorts.

"Miss Valerie!" shrieked Linnea. Valerie giggled after being found out. Pikachu and Spritzee on her shoulders.

"Forgive me. That body tells me of Ash's great health." She turned to Pikachu to get a second opinion with some "Pikachu Talk." ("Don't you think so of your master, Pikachu?")

("He'd be in trouble if he wasn't,") teased the mouse Pokémon. Katherine approached Ash with a red outfit and green mask fitted with a tiff on the top like Hawlucha, including the orange stripe. The outfit had a white oval for the midsection and the arms were green, just like the colors Hawlucha wore.

"Wait a second," he realized. "You want me to wear women's clothing?" Valerie came forward with her reasoning.

"Since you impressed my girls, I thought you could help us with some designs." Kali entered with a pair of yellow boots with black pinstripes. "After all, I'm working out new material for anyone who overcomes my Trick Room surprises. This is the Hawlucha dress, as you've probably figured about now." Kali and Linnea put the boots on Ash's feet while left no choice but to put the mask on. Katherine came out to advise the rest of what's occurring.

"Everyone, the single 'man' show's about to start," she announced. Serena, Clemont and Bonnie wondered what the show would be. Ash started having nostalgia, and not the good kind. The curtain arisen and out came Ash in that new dress. This wasn't what Ash had in mind when he returned to Laverre City. Looking at the dressed trainer, the girls grew elated to the design.

"What kind of Pokémon is that suppose to represent?" asked Bonnie.

"I think that's Hawlucha," Clemont guessed. To prove the design, Ash performed Hawlucha's pose: his arms up and away with his chest sticking out. Right now, he must have been feeling awfully silly doing the pose.

'Why did I even come back here with the rest?' he mind groaned in humiliation, his eyes closed. To Serena, perhaps another dress for a Showcase.

"Maybe I can wear that for Ash," she surveyed.

"Yeah, once Ash is done wearing it," Bonnie mocked. Serena gawked at the news that Ash had donned a girl's dress, a costume more like.

"Ash?! _You're_ in there?!" Ash stopped his pose, his arms collapsing to his sides and his head dipping.

"Believe me, I didn't know what Valerie had in mind," he groaned before removing the mask. "Then again, this isn't the first time I did something in this nature." To his friends, they couldn't believe Ash would dress in gowns of women.

"Ash, is there something you're not telling us?" asked Clemont. "I mean… you in one of Valerie's designs… Not that it doesn't look good on you! Don't get me wrong!" To Bonnie, that statement came too little, too late.

"Yeah right," she nagged. "You just did!" Clemont collapsed his head, shamed on that comment.

"It's not me, though it does bring back some memories…" mulled Ash. "Not all good though." Hearing the embarrassed trainer, Valerie came out to hear the stories.

"So you've donned clothes of a girl in the past," she overheard. "May I ask about it?" As if the humiliation only started, Ash came clean about his earlier adventures with female wardrobes.

"I guess so. I first wore a dress in Celadon City back in the Kanto Region to get to challenge Erika, the Gym Leader. I wore another one around Lake May in Hoenn which Brock chased me around like I was the 'girl of his dreams.' I wore a waitress outfit at a cafe in Sinnoh and once more after some girls belittled a trainer's Emolga." Realizing how rough his earlier adventures were, Serena and Bonnie consoled him.

"Hey, at least it's concealed in the gym," Bonnie reassured with a slight giggle.

"Yeah, no one knows but us about your habit of dressing up like a girl," Serena promised. Meanwhile, Valerie studied the dress, making sure she didn't miss any detail. Ash looked glum to his forced apparel.

"Thank you, Ash," she praised. "Please come back, we have a few more dresses." The punishment in Ash's mind continued as Valerie and her girls slapped on a blue dress with a string of cotton balls around the back of his neck and blue boots. The embarrassment bloomed on Ash.

"Froakie!" pointed Serena on the design. Ash did a pose of Frogadier, one arm up while in a three-point stance as if it was American Football. He retreated backstage once more as his friends enjoyed the outfit. Kali and Valerie helped Ash get out of the Froakie dress for a yellow piece.

"I don't necessarily see a problem in wearing clothing opposite to someone's gender."

"Easy for you to say," Ash grumbled. "I may sound like a girl but seriously..." Katherine entered and removed the boot. Valerie held Ash after the Froakie dress came off. She felt the chest of Ash, recognizing the smoothness of his skin.

"Maybe what I could do is create outfits for boys as well. It could help business and stretch ideas." To Ash, his return inspired Valerie's new idea.

"Really?" With a nod, Valerie leaned in for a kiss to the cheek. Ash's cheeks blossomed red in awe and admiration. It's at that moment that Ash realized Valerie's intention. "I think I understand. Okay, I'll help out some more." Valerie's girls stood in shock and awe at what they witnessed.

"Did Miss Valerie… kiss a boy?" stuttered Katherine.

"My goodness!" shrieked Linnea.

"Miss Valerie, what has happened to you?" questioned Blossom. Their outburst caught ears of those wondering on Ash's business with Valerie.

"Seems like there's a bit of commotion going on," Clemont studied. Serena and Bonnie didn't like some of the words that echoed from behind the curtain.

"Valerie… and Ash kissing?!" shuttered Serena.

"I wanna see!" cheered Bonnie as she rushed to the curtain. "I wanna see!" Clemont's Aipom Arm caught her before she touched the fabric on the doorway.

"You won't see it while I'm here," he scorned, making his little sister pout with her arms and legs crossed. Blossom came out and found Bonnie (literally) hanging.

"Can I borrow Bonnie for a little bit?" she requested. Dumbfounded, Clemont could ponder the reason as he released Bonnie from his mechanical arm. "We have a design that fits you perfectly." Bonnie's eyes grew, excited about trying a new dress from Valerie.

"Really?!" she squealed. Blossom bobbed her head, allowing Bonnie to see Ash and his Pokémon again.

"I must apologize but we want to try something new with the victorious challenger." This wasn't what concerned Serena.

"What was that about Ash and Valerie… uh..." she fumbled to finish. Blossom wove her hand to deny anything explicit.

"It was an accident. Linnea can be a bit… clumsy at times." The lie seemed to work. Serena's sigh of relief was rather loud but she felt safe about any "issues" that would concern her.

"Well, if that's what happened..." Back behind stage, Bonnie got in a snug light brown gown with a puffy miniskirt that had a long tail. She also received a tiara with black antennae at the ends of each side and circular black ears on top. Ash stepped up wearing pants, not a dress like before.

"Ready, Bonnie?" he asked, Valerie by his side.

"Ready!" replied Bonnie. When Ash unveiled the curtain, Ash wore something which brought a powerful smile. He wore a yellow open shirt with red circles seemingly emitting electricity. On his back were brown streaks like Pikachu's back. He also wore yellow pants that had lightning stripes running up and down. Valerie came forward with the information about the new clothes.

"What do you two think?" she asked Clemont and Serena. "Bonnie's wearing my Dedenne design, along with the antennae and tail. Ash is wearing my first Pokémon-themed styles for men: my Pikachu design!" Ash flexed his arms at his sides while sticking his chest out. Serena first gawked but laughed in excitement as she approached her friends.

"Valerie, you've outdone yourself!" she praised along with her glee. "Bonnie looks so adorable that I want to cuddle with her right now… and Ash actually looks genuine with this outfit. I'm not sure who I would want to be close to at this moment." Ash and Bonnie giggled to Serena's indecision.

"Now I'm feeling embarrassed," Bonnie shuttered. Clemont also agreed with the design for Ash.

"This captures Ash in his best," he complimented. "He even feels natural and composed." The compliments humbled Valerie and Ash.

"Thank you, Clemont," she accepted. The group spent a little more time in the gym. As they left, Bonnie continued to wear the new Dedenne dress with the Antennae Pokémon on her shoulder. Enough playing dress-up with Valerie, Ash was back in his own clothing. They left for the Pokémon Center in the city. Valerie's fingers ran by her lips, the taste of Kanto lingering. 'Ash, if you ever come back, I have more designs you could try out.' To her, it's not what the design is, it's who's wearing the fabric.

* * *

END of FAIRY  
(You brought this on yourself. Needless to say, you guys have enjoyed the "12 Elements" series. It's because of my experimentation and your requests that this is possible. As always, keep voting on what you want to see next. The names aren't permanent and perhaps you can offer more choices to each Type.)


	2. Journal Entry

_Pokémon Type: Dragon  
Shipping: FreeRideShipping_

* * *

 _One-Shot 2: Journal Entry_

* * *

Ash and his group returned to Lumiose City after he won the Psychic Badge, his seventh in the Kalos Region. Of course, by returning to Lumiose, it meant a visit to Professor Sycamore's lab. "It's good to come back here," Ash said. "I'd like to see how the professor's doing after what happened in Anistar City." They ran into each other back in the city when Olympia discovered moments within the near future, including Ash's Frogadier evolving to Greninja. Right now, Serena and Clemont had other plans.

"If it's alright with you, Ash," Serena requested. "I want to check back home in Vaniville Town. Mom said that she has a dress to try out for getting my last Princess Key." Bonnie grew interested with Serena's wish to return home for the moment.

"I wanna come, too!" she pleaded. "I want to see your mom's Rhyhorn and Fletchling!" Serena saw nothing wrong with bringing one of her friends to see where she lived, but wanted Clemont's approval first.

"Clemont, you don't mind Bonnie and Dedenne coming with me back to Vaniville?"

"Not at all," smiled the tinkering Gym Leader. "I'm going to check on ClemBot, make sure it's running properly." Ash slightly cringed at the plans of all three of his friends, though he understood what they had in mind.

"I guess I can't help it," he sighed. "Okay, we'll meet back up at the professor's lab."

"Deal!" all three agreed. On that note, Serena and Bonnie left for one path and Clemont journeyed to the Prism Tower. Ash and Pikachu could only watch.

"I guess it's just us heading to see Professor Sycamore." Pikachu didn't like the sudden split but knew they'll be back to continue the region. Just then, clapping hooves increasing in volume alerted the two. Turning, a familiar face arrived on a Gogoat.

"Ash?!" she called out. Looking up, Ash drew toward Alexa and her Gogoat.

"Hey, Alexa!" Pikachu also greeted, which Gogoat bleated.

"What happened, everyone got tired of you?" Ash's head shook softly as his reply.

"It would be more of me being tired of Bonnie's constant request to get Clemont a girl. Actually, everyone had errands. So, it's just me and Pikachu." Alexa looked a little concerned with his friends splitting to attend everything away from Ash.

"I see. As a matter of fact, this is perfect." Ash and Pikachu looked befuddled with the response.

"What do you mean?"

"You see, people who read The Lumiose Press have asked us to find and interview the 'Prism Tower Boy' who 'bravely climbed Prism Tower to save Sycamore's Garchomp and recklessly dive to save a falling Pikachu.' Believe me, I watched the footage of you and that dive… I nearly choked up and ready to tell Delia about your unintentional suicide." Ash stumbled from her explanation, just about to finish that dive on the same day he arrived from Pallet Town to Lumiose City, bring Froakie to Sycamore's lab and save Garchomp after Team Rocket tried to control it.

"Come on, Alexa. Did you really have to be that literal?" Alexa's first response was shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm just going by what I saw. Anyway, let's head to my workplace. Hop on." Taking the offer, Ash boarded Gogoat before heading off. In a back-alley, Alexa led Ash inside a complex where papers acted as the carpet, strewn about on the floor. Helioptile came out of an office and confronted Pikachu who leaped down. Both shared an electrified high-five before starting to squeaked among each other. Ash suddenly remembered one Pokémon Alexa had that was related to one of his.

"Oh yeah… since the last time we saw each other, my Pokémon helped me hatch this." He pulled out a Pokéball and released Noibat from inside. Noibat flew to his shoulder for Alexa to see. Alexa cooed to the baby Sound Wave Pokémon while gently petting its head.

"Aren't you just so adorable!" Noibat giggled from the fingers tickling its skin. One of Alexa's co-workers came by with a digital recorder.

"Alexa, the Interview Room is ready," she reported.

"Thank you. Ash, this way." Taking the recorder, Alexa and Helioptile lead Ash and his Pokémon to an empty room with only a table and two chairs. There was a water cooler for when anyone got parched.

"So you're interviewing me?" questioned the raven-haired. Alexa fixed the blinds and locked the doors.

"Okay, no background noise to interrupt us. Take a seat." Obeying, Ash sat by the table as Alexa set microphones to each side. "Have you been interviewed before?"

"Once. After I beat Whitney at Goldenrod City, I was interviewed by DJ Mary." The information helped convince Alexa that Ash could remain comfortable for her moment.

"So this isn't your first rodeo. Let's do a mic check." Alexa tapped the mic which gave off annoying feedback. "Check. Ash?" He copied Alexa and got the same feedback. "Sweet." Alexa pressed the red circle button. The small screen on the recorder flashed "REC" with the clock counting up. "A Garchomp ravaged Lumiose City, firing Hyper Beam attacks at anyone and anything. The Mach Pokémon snarled as it climbed the Prism Tower, the epicenter of Kalos. Upon twilight, a Pokémon trainer, a Pikachu and a Froakie riding his shoulders climbed the tower to tame the Dragon-Type that had caused massive destruction. At first, Garchomp refused helped from the trainer as it staggered back in pain and fatigue. Out of options, the Froakie flung some Frubbles to stick the vicious beast from falling to its death. The trainer latched on, still thrashing until Pikachu used its Iron Tail attack. The collar vanished and Garchomp returned to a calming nature. Before celebrating Garchomp's safety, however, a chunk of the Prism Tower gave way from the damage and Pikachu fell. The trainer's quick feet dove to save his Pokémon, even at the cost of his own life. Out of nowhere, a flying blaze intercepted the trainer which all touched down unharmed. Today, the trainer is speaking out about himself and that day when one boy acted while the rest watched. That trainer came to the Kalos Region from his home of Pallet Town in Kanto. He is Ash Ketchum. Welcome Ash!"

"Thank you for having me on."

"I met Ash on the Decalore Islands after his trip around the Unova Region with Striaton City Gym Leader, Cilan, and future Opelucid City Gym Leader, Iris. Since they were on their way to Kanto, I chose to travel with them until Vermillion City. When they parted ways, I stayed with Ash as we found Pallet Town and my chance in getting my interview with Professor Samuel Oak. On the announcement of my home region, Ash couldn't wait to be here. Now he's one Badge away from entering the Kalos League. So let me ask about how confident you are in getting that eighth Badge."

"I'm very confident. With my Pokémon and our training, we can overcome any obstacle. It's like climbing each wall as Grant told me."

"Awesome! So Kalos League, look out for this talented trainer! Anyway, let's get your start. What was your starter Pokémon, the one you got from Professor Oak?"

"Pikachu was and still is my first and closest Pokémon partner." Alexa gulped to the answer.

"That's gonna raise questions because a new Pokémon Trainer should get either a Fire-Type, Water-Type or Grass-Type, not an Electric-Type."

"Well, the day I was suppose to get my first Pokémon, I destroyed my alarm clock and overslept. I dreamed my first was Charmander. However, three other trainers, one of them being Professor Oak's grandson, got the three starters before I arrived at the gates of the professor's lab." Alexa looked in disbelief.

"It sounds like your Pokémon traveling days were over before they started."

"Tell me about it. That's when Professor Oak told me he had one more and without thinking, I wanted that Pokémon. That Pokémon was Pikachu and needless to say, we started off on the wrong foot."

"You two… didn't click off the bat like a normal starter?"

"Yeah, and some of those habits have continued to today like Pikachu not going in his Pokéball. After we were attacked by a flock of Spearow and I tried to protect him, we started appreciating each other. We've been together ever since, through thick and thin and with every Pokémon and trainer we became friends with from Bulbasaur to Braixen."

"Fascinating! And of those Pokémon, which one has been your favorite overall? My guess is Pikachu but I wouldn't hold my breath if it is Charizard." Ash blinked to the question. He seemed forced to call what Pokémon out of all that he released, had on hand or are back in Professor Oak's ranch a favorite.

"To be honest, I love all my Pokémon the same." This confession stunned Alexa, hoping that he had a clear choice.

"Wow, I find that… unbelievable." Her response pushed a giggle from Ash.

"It's not all that hard to understand. I want to be the greatest Pokémon Master, and caring for Pokémon is a big step to fulfilling my dream." Alexa laughed at the retort from the trainer.

"My my, someone wants to prove he has a big heart for Pokémon! Okay, let me ask you this: you've been with Cilan and Iris during your trip in Unova. This time, you have Serena, Clemont, his little sister Bonnie. Who's helped you more?"

"That's easy to answer. As a matter of fact, it's the one who's helped me the longest. Brock joined me after I won the Boulder Badge from his Gym in Pewter City, took a break to be with Professor Ivy on Valencia Island before joining me in Johto, finally stopping for good after Sinnoh to become a Pokémon doctor. Out of all my traveling partners, he was the best help." Learning about Brock interested Alexa to seek him out and verify Ash's information.

"Do you know where he is now?"

"Well, last I heard, he's home with his many brothers and sisters studying Pokémon Medicine."

"I see. Now if I'm not mistaken, you have 47 Gym Badges and seven Battle Frontier Symbols. Those are from your home region of Kanto; as well as Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and here in Kalos." Ash started his reply with a nod down and an index finger sticking up.

"There's one more region, the Orange Islands. I got their four badges and won the Orange League." Alexa tallied the leftover region to her count.

"That means you're up to 51. In my opinion, you're an elite trainer. I will say that watching your battle with my sister, Viola, I began viewing plenty of your other battles and seeing more of your unique battling style. You don't use the typical type advantages but the entire arena. Could you explain this? Why do you battle this way?" The pause allowed Ash to come up with an explanation to his style. Words of the past echoed as a reminder.

" _What'll it be, Ash?"_ echoed Gary in his head. _"You've always been pretty good at thinking outside-the-box when you had to."_ Those words helped with providing an answer for Alexa.

"If I relied on only Pokémon, I'll forget about what abilities they could use," he tried to clear some confusion. "I could turn a type disadvantage in my favor and work my way around. Nothing is straightforward with me." Alexa laughed, figured to Ash's mentality.

"Outside-the-box, you are," she concluded. "Having Pikachu use Electro Ball on himself to blow away Sleep Powder, or Charizard use Flamethrower around Blastoise… You tend to find every angle possible to get an upper hand. Of course, it does open new ways of attacking… as well in leaving openings for counterattacks." The warning offered included a scoff from Ash.

"The best defense is a good offense. Pretty much how I battle."

"Great! That should conclude the interview!" Alexa hit the square button which the timer stopped. "Whew! That wasn't as bad as I thought." Suddenly, Alexa felt a vibration, turning to Noibat. Ash's baby Pokémon scented something on her person. "You want to try a Spelon Berry?" Noibat squawked in interest to the offer. "Okay, hold on… These are very spicy." She pulled out a Spelon Berry and broke a chunk off before offering it to the Sound Wave Pokémon. Noibat ate the pieces but it was too spicy for the little one to handle. It breathed fire from its nose, ears and mouth. Pikachu and Helioptile responded by getting water to Noibat who drank it. The human had a laugh from Noibat's comedy. "Anyway, you're gonna wait for your friends at the professor's lab, right?" Ash fluffed a nod.

"I hope they're not waiting for me." Alexa softly shook her head, thinking he'll beat the rest to the lab. They exited the room, out to more lighting.

"Hopefully, I'll see you again after you get your last badge."

"Yeah, of course!" Now he turned to his Pokémon. "Pikachu, Noibat, ready to see the professor?" The two Pokémon cheered, ready to join the gang again at Sycamore's lab.

"One more thing." Ash turned to Alexa once more, and she offered more than mere words. She hugged him and pressed her lips on his cheek. Those cheeks burned red in awed from the Pokémon Journalist's embrace. They looked to be in the same shade as Pikachu's cheeks. "Don't tell Serena about that, okay?" Ash sheepishly nodded. He exited the Press and soon found Sycamore's lab where Cosette greeted him.

"Hello, Ash," she welcomed.

"Hi, Cosette," he replied. "Anyone else here?"

"Other than Professor Sycamore and Sophie, not really." Ash entered the lab and waited for his friends to return. Alexa jotted notes as she listened to the interview on her headphones. As she wrote the details, her sister decided to visit. Reaching her desk, she knocked on it like a door.

"Anyone home?" teased Viola. Alexa felt the knock, paused the taping and turned to see her camera girl.

"Hey, Viola," she hiccuped. "What's up? Something happen in your gym?" Helioptile climbed up Viola who petted the Pokémon.

"Gym's fine. Just wanted to see how you're holding up." That's when she saw the notes and the name she wrote on one side of the sheet: Ash. "I see that you had a one-on-one with that Pikachu trainer, huh?" Alexa's cheeks bled red in embarrassment.

"Ash is like a brother I wish we had. Maybe if I have a son, I would have him follow the path of the Ketchum." Viola patted her sister in the back, a show of support.

"Not to bug you about that, but you need a date to start off before the thought of a child comes to focus." Alexa scoffed, humored at her sister's tie in to her Type specialty and her occupation outside the gym. "Any who, where did he go? I was asked to bring a Writ of Challenge to him."

"He should be waiting for his friends at Sycamore's lab."

"Gotcha. I'll be back." Like a Rapidash, she sprinted out of the Press to find Ash. Alexa reapplied her headset and got back to work. She may be writing black and white, but her cheeks were red all over.

* * *

END of DRAGON  
(Keep coming with your votes. After the next one-shot, I'll reset the polls.)


	3. What's in Store for the Future Sight?

_A/N: Just to let you know the names by each type are not definitive as you may imagine. As always, if there's a character that matches up with the type, feel free to bring it up.  
Type: Psychic  
Shipping: WonderSightShipping_

* * *

 _One-Shot 3: What's in Store for the Future Sight?_

* * *

It was another day of travel for Ash, Misty, Brock and their Pokémon friends on their way around the Johto Region. However, the group decided to take a lunch break. The three trainers released the Pokémon and had a picnic. Of course, Brock's cooking was an item no one could live without. "Eat up!" he praised. "Plenty for everyone!" The Pokémon ate their portions as the humans enjoyed some stew. The scene was calm, including the winds. Suddenly, a gust of wind came, blowing the broth from each spoon. The Pokémon felt the gust as well, believing the gust was not natural. Bayleef picked up something powerful on its way and used Vine Whip to pull Ash away from the table. A transparent sphere of energy rolled from out of nowhere and pulverized the table, reducing it to splinters. Lunch was ruined but everyone seemed okay.

"What in the world was that?" asked Misty. Togepi shivered after the moment, still fearful about its friends.

"That looked familiar..." Ash pondered. "Was that Future Sight?"

"Now that you mention it..." Brock realized. Everyone stood puzzled while Bayleef lowered Ash.

"Thanks, Bayleef." The Herb Pokémon's response was a nuzzle on Ash's face. Brock studied the aftermath, the table now fire kindle.

"At least we fared better than the table." That's when a girl and Pokémon entered the scene, viewing the damage.

"Is everyone okay?!" she called out. All turned to the voice, a familiar blue-haired girl with her Girafarig. Immediately, Misty recognized the girl.

"It's Cherry!" she identified. A quick look around, Ash determined everyone was free of harm.

"I don't see anyone hurt," he surveyed. Cherry sighed in relief about the evacuation.

"Thank goodness," she said. "I thought someone got caught in Girafarig's Future Sight." Her admittance helped clear the air of confusion and frustration.

"What happened?" asked Misty.

"You see, I was in a battle with a trainer and his Hoothoot when I called for Future Sight. Then I beat Hoothoot before Future Sight could strike." No one could believe an errant Future Sight happening.

"Brock, does Future Sight find a target if the Pokémon is already beaten?"

"Well, I'm not sure," Brock shrugged. "Future Sight isn't really a predictable attack since it takes a while before it strikes. A wayward Future Sight is rather unheard of since we're still unfamiliar with that attack." This troubled Cherry as her Girafarig's Future Sight found a new target.

"I'm sorry for what happened," she apologized, her Girafarig bowing to the error itself.

"Hey, as long as everyone's okay, it's no big deal," Ash calmed her down as he approached the Long Neck Pokémon. "You're doing okay yourself, right?" The Girafarig nuzzled Ash, understanding how it felt. Bayleef growled at Girafarig giving Ash some comfort which Cherry studied.

"I think Girafarig misses you." Bayleef relented, realizing what the Pokémon meant. Brock found the pot of stew still nearly full of the broth, though the fire did go out from the Future Sight. The Pokémon food wasn't touched except for some pieces nibbled. The only damage were the bowls blown away with the destroyed table.

"Well, I do have more bowls on hand," Brock smiled. "Cherry, you don't mind hanging around for lunch with Girafarig, do you?" On cue, Cherry's stomach growled.

"I… uh, guess I don't have a choice." Ash studied the pot, touching it for an instant. It was still hot, but Ash wasn't letting the stew chill.

"I'm gonna get some more firewood," he volunteered. Sensing her opportunity to mend the ordeal, Cherry thought Ash could use a hand.

"Is it okay for me to join?" Ash didn't waste a second with his decision.

"Sure!"

"Thanks." Both kids entered the woods for kindle, something that was rather unnecessary.

"I think we have plenty of firewood from the totaled picnic table," Misty pointed out. Ignoring the obvious, Ash, Cherry and the two Pokémon set out, finding some ripe apples for Girafarig that Pikachu plucked.

"Hey, when we get back to lunch, is it possible for Misty to let me hold her Togepi?" she asked. Ash blinked at Cherry with curiosity.

"Why would you want to hold Togepi?" he questioned.

"Well… I want to know what it's like holding a baby. You know… for when we become parents and have kids ourselves." Ash looked disturbed with Cherry's wish to understand raising a child on her own.

"Slow down, Cherry! We still have years before we can think about dating or marrying someone, let alone have kids!" Cherry chuckled at the outburst, wanting to clarify the purpose of her request.

"What, you're never too young to start learning. How many times has Misty let you hold Togepi since it was born?"

"Only a few times like when she wanted to see what was in a fortune telling book… the real one, not the one Cassidy and Butch made up." As if on cue, Butch burst out of the bushes, staring angrily to the side.

"See, even he can say my name right!" he bellowed. Once that exited his system, he sighed in relief. "Sorry, twerp. Just had to let that out to Cassidy." He soon vanished, probably back to his partner. With the distraction out of the scene, Ash continued his explanation.

"As I was saying, Togepi doesn't acknowledge me as much as Misty." Cherry shrugged to Ash's excuse, not believing Togepi would simply ignore the one who found it.

"That's silly!" huffed the blue-haired girl. "I'm sure Togepi likes you as much as it does Misty. It's like how I've grown as a Psychic trainer thanks to you and Pikachu." Girafarig stretched its neck to nuzzle Ash like Bayleef before. Being Girafarig's trainer, Cherry thought her Pokémon had something for Ash. "I think Girafarig wants to use its Psychic abilities to show you something in the future." Since this was a Pokémon, Ash didn't think twice about allowing Girafarig to use its talent.

"Okay. Girafarig, go ahead." Girafarig plopped its antlers on Ash's head as Cherry came over. Soon, all three were glowing. They saw each other as slightly older, just beyond their teenage years and each holding a baby on hand as Pikachu and Girafarig peered from the shoulder and side. The six looked like a cherished family. "Is this what you wanted to show me?" There was more from the vision. A mantle appeared with numerous Gym Badges. Aside from one that held four, several others had eight badges each in cased in a portrait. To Ash, he had a long way to go. In a sense, Cherry saw this vision before the chance encounter with Ash, which would explain why she wanted to know what raising a child would be like by asking for Misty's Togepi. Girafarig lifted its head, the veil of blue diminishing between everyone. Ash and Cherry slightly stumbled from the mental overload from Cherry's Pokémon. Ash looked at Cherry, one trainer inspired by his dreams and confident nature.

"That was a lot to take in." Once straightened out, Cherry found Ash's eyes.

"That vision… was that you or Girafarig?" Cherry's head dipped a little before raising it back to meet the eyes again.

"Ash… I, uh…" She took a step back while Pikachu crawled back on Girafarig's back. "Ever since I met you back home, Girafarig and I've been closer and I've been understanding Girafarig so much more. I couldn't thank you enough for your help, especially when Team Rocket used that giant mechanical Gengar to take the town's Pokémon." He remembered that cowardly attack by Jessie and James using a clever machine which used mirrors for Gengar's eyes, reflecting attacks like Confusion and Thunderbolt. However, it couldn't counter Future Sight.

"You _are_ the one who taught me about Future Sight."

"True. Still, it's because of you that it's possible… and Girafarig can sense my feelings about it."

"Psychic Pokémon can sense what its trainer feels. Brock told me about it."

"Yeah, I guess. Though, I don't know if Girafarig could read my mind or my heart." Ash blinked, asking for a clarification to her confession.

"Your heart? What do you mean?" Girafarig neighed to Cherry which she glared back. Misty came to find Ash and Cherry but when she did, she had bad timing. Cherry removed Ash's cap and kissed him on the lips, stunning Ash as well as Misty. For a few seconds, Ash's lips couldn't break from Cherry's as she clasped his head. He soon gave in, closing his eyes, taking the kiss to heart. Misty cringed at seeing Ash become embraced with the wannabe Psychic Pokémon Master but Togepi cheered at the moment. The Spike Ball Pokémon's chirping alerted the two in the middle of their moment.

"You lied!" she stammered. The two broke from their kiss and faced the redhead.

"Misty?" shrieked Cherry. Misty came to Ash and, like she does with Brock when it came to a cute girl, snagged Ash by the ear and tried to pull him away.

"Ow, Misty!" he whined. "That hurts! Ouch!" Cherry reached at Misty's arm and separated her hand and his ear. Ash rubbed his ear in pain.

"Misty, I made the move, not Ash!" she tried to clear him. Misty, didn't believe her.

"Yeah, right! I know how men are! It's bad enough with Brock but now with Ash..." Recovered enough, Ash came to Cherry's defense.

"Misty, she told me everything, even wanting to babysit Togepi," he attempted to reason. "Besides, I would be the last person to actually do a Brock with girls." This was true: throughout going through Kanto, the Orange Islands or even here in Johto, Ash never tried to hit on a girl, no matter how pretty they looked or how much they took care of a Pokémon. In fact, there was one incident where the reverse was true, as a girl named Melody kissed Ash on what she called a "Welcome Kiss," one Misty also appalled. The wannabe Water Pokémon Master simmered from her boiling outburst.

"Well, if that's true, why did you let her kiss?" Ash turned to Girafarig as a hope to explain the moment. Girafarig hoofed up to Ash which Pikachu hopped back on Ash's shoulder.

"Girafarig showed me what it and Cherry felt." It neighed to Misty to confer which Togepi awed at.

"Knowing that you got mad at me giving Ash a kiss," Cherry theorized. "You have feelings for Ash as well as I do." Misty hiccuped to the comeback.

"Wh- What makes you say I have feelings for Ash?!" she stuttered. "Sure, I've been traveling with him and Pikachu since his first day leaving Pallet Town but why would I fall for someone like… like _HIM!"_ Girafarig stepped to Misty, lowering its head.

"Girafarig wants you to touch its horns." Complying, Misty used a free hand to touch a horn. Suddenly, she and the two Pokémon were in the same state from when Ash touched the Pokémon before. It was back on Shamouti Islands that the flashback started when she joined Melody and Tracey going to find Ash.

" _What are you coming for?!"_ asked Melody as they raced on the pier.

" _To find Ash,"_ Misty replied. _"And before you start saying it's because I like him, don't… Because I don't!"_

" _Hey, chill out! You sure are sensitive about someone who's not your boyfriend."_

" _He's NOT my boyfriend! He's a boy and he's a friend, but he's not my boyfriend!"_ Then the conversation skipped to a little further ahead as they were on a boat flying over land. _"Let's go find Ash!"_

" _Yeah, we can tell him that his girlfriend's been worried."_

" _But I'm not-"_

" _Well, you ARE a girl and you are his friend… isn't that right?"_ Just then, one final scene. This one when waterspouts surged and Melody offered her flute to Misty. _"Take this. Legend or not, Ash can't do it alone."_ However, Misty chose to let Melody have the flute.

" _You'll have to play Lugia's song. I'll go look for him... and Ash is never really alone because he's got… me."_ Misty removed her hand from Girafarig's head, the words of her feelings away from Ash contradicting her actions just a minute ago. "That was me?" She seemed to have forgotten how she behaved before.

"And to think you only wanted to join me for your bike," Ash concluded. Misty fell to her knees, distraught at her outside and inner emotions. "You okay?" Misty shook her head, wanting to come clean with her feelings but failing to answer.

"I hate you, Ash Ketchum," she finally came out. Togepi whimpered at Misty's gritting admission. "Just… go." Not permitted to help, Ash and Cherry headed back, leaving an angry Misty alone, shedding frustrated tears. 'He's… not for me…' The redhead wasn't mad at Ash. She was mad at herself. Two upcoming masters joining and one who wants a break.

* * *

END of PSYCHIC  
(I'll be resetting the polls so that everyone can vote again. If there are Pokémon Types missing, it's because either it's use or no one voted for them.)


	4. Fashioning a Rocket Liftoff

_Type: Fire  
_ _Shipping: KalosKingShipping_

* * *

 _One-Shot 4: Fashioning a Rocket Liftoff_

* * *

Ash and his friends took today off from training to go shopping. Even more fortunate, there was a sale at a nearby fashion boutique for Serena in searching for a new dress in an upcoming Pokémon Showcase. She, Bonnie and the three Pokémon draped dress after dress to see which would fit the prominent Pokémon Princess. "Which one do you think works better?" asked Serena as she held a dress in each hand. A yellow dress shimmered with sequins above the torso, including hanging pearl beads under the upper arms. The other was dark red, streaks of rainbow glitter combing the hips and an emerald brooch attachment, almost like it was a locket. Bonnie, Braixen and Dedenne huddled to reach a unanimous choice. They broke the grouping as Clemont reached the girls.

"We say it's that one," Bonnie acknowledged as she pointed to the golden dress, believing she would wear the dark red dress.

"If that what you're choosing, then this dress will work." Sure enough, Serena opposed her young friend and the Pokémon. Clemont, Bonnie and the Pokémon laughed, accepting her decision. Ash and Pikachu waited outside. Boutiques weren't Ash's forte. If it involves battling, he wouldn't back away from it.

"I've worn enough girls' clothing for one lifetime," he admitted to his first Pokémon. "I'd rather not be in another one." Pikachu sympathized with his trainer. As he patiently waited for his friends to be done shopping, someone else appeared.

"Hey, you're one of Serena's friends, right?" a familiar voice spoke up. To his right, Airana appeared. Ash wondered if she stopped by to see Serena. No one knew her as Kalos Queen Aria.

"Hey, Ariana. What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's my week off so I thought of dropping on by to see how everyone's fairing." Aria glanced inside the boutique, spotting Serena and Bonnie moving to the dressing room. "And if I'm not mistaken, Serena's got two Princess Keys, one away from entering the Master Class. I watched the Showcases online." Her knowledge of obtaining information cleared the little fog in Ash's head.

"I gotcha." Aira had an idea for Ash.

"You know, I saw how close you and Serena were when we gone shopping near Lumiose City. She showed me that photo of you two and your other friends in Geosenge Town. What I can do for you is get you a makeover. Afterall, a Pokémon Princess would be incomplete without a Pokémon Prince, wouldn't you say?" Ash wasn't excited in the least about a makeover, especially from the Kalos Queen herself.

"Come on, Ariana. Do I really need a makeover? I'm happy enough with my appearance as of now." Aria wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Nope. You are coming with me if I have to drag you to these shops myself." Forced to surrender, Ash had to go with the queen but wanted to leave a Pokémon to let his friends know of the situation. Pikachu had become good friends with Serena, Clemont and Bonnie.

"You think you can stay with the rest until I get back?" Pikachu accepted the responsibility and entered the boutique. This left Ash with Aria as they first stopped by a tuxedo store. "Are you sure that I need something like this?" Aria draped a black suit on Ash but not feeling satisfied.

"Yeah, you need a color more fitting. Let's see..." As she looked around and leaving Ash to hold the suit, that meddlesome trio stepped up to "help" Ash out.

"Do you need help with a fitting suit?" asked the blue-haired man in a tux and sunglasses. Ash and Aria stopped and look at him, a redhead woman and a smaller man in similar black tuxedos.

"Perhaps we have a suit that could fit the everyday needs for twerp- I mean, top Pokémon Trainers," she quickly corrected herself from blowing her cover. "Presenting, the Auto-Tux!" She hoisted what appeared as a charcoal gray tuxedo.

"It's da latest business wear from Tek-Cor Fashion!" the little character mentioned the business while he donned the curly blond wig. Ash and Aria grew skeptical about the business. Ash and Aria didn't know that the trio presenting the tuxedos were Jessie, James and Meowth of Team Rocket.

"Tek-Cor?" repeated Ash.

"Never heard of your industry, and I'm usually on top of news involving fashion," Aria doubted.

"Funny, Tek-Cor Fashion is expanding from its Kanto roots and now itches to extend the threads to Kalos," James proclaimed. The added detail still didn't convince Aria about their practices.

"Nope. Still doesn't ring a bell."

"Well, the bells will ring with one try of our Auto-Tux," Jessie reassured. Whether it was their behavior or something indescribable, Aria wasn't budging from her skepticism.

"I don't know. The brand smells fishy." Jessie became irritated with Aria's answers.

"No one asked for your opinion! This is for the twerp!" Despite the criticism, Ash came to see the Auto-Tux for himself. "See? Leave it to the twerp to decide!" James handed Ash the tux where he peered inside. Something looked wrong when he saw the tag of the tux with an "R" and not a "T."

"Excuse me but why is there an 'R' on your brand?" he questioned. "I believe Tek-Cor would've started with… 'T'?" He pointed to the tag which James and Meowth fumbled to explain the labeling. Jessie ignored the dubious evidence that exposed the truth.

"Who cares what the tag says? Try it on!" Ash made his decision after the evidence came to light.

"I'll pass… Team Rocket!" he chose as he flung the Auto-Tux back at Jessie and retreated back to Aria, a Pokéball in her hand.

"Now it makes sense," she studied. "Clever use of spelling your organization's name backwards. Had me fooled for a little while." Forced from their disguises, Team Rocket tore off their tuxedos, their Rocket uniforms underneath.

"This would've been an easy grab for Pikachu," Jessie scowled.

"But it will be nice just to take care of you!" rhymed James. "Okay… Inkay!" James summoned Inkay.

"You too, Gourgeist!" Jessie brought out her Gourgeist. A Pokémon battle and Ash and Aria couldn't escape from.

"I choose you, Frogadier!" called out Ash as Frogadier showed up.

"It's two-on-two, huh?" smirked Aria. "If so, let's go, Delphox!" When the final evolutionary form of Fennekin appeared, Jessie gave the first command.

"Gourgeist, Bullet Seed!" she ordered. Gourgeist shot Bullet Seed at both Frogadier and Delphox, but Ash had the easy counter.

"Frogadier, use Cut!" he commanded. Frogadier pulled a kunai from the Frubbles and slashed away, not one seed reaching either Pokémon. Aria saw a problem with their location, importantly the clothing.

"Ash, we can't damage the clothes on the racks," she pointed out.

"Right. This way!" Ash, Aria and the Pokémon got outside, Team Rocket giving chase. Now there wasn't anything to ruin.

"Delphox, Flamethrower!" Delphox pulled a stick from within its fur, a small ember burning on the tip. A stream of flames zipped at Team Rocket but Jessie wasn't phased. Wobbufett burst out of its Pokéball and performed Mirror Coat. Flamethrower bounced off Wobbufett and back at Delphox. Frogadier leaped in between the burning attack and the Fox Pokémon, taking the blast in belief that its type can take the heat. The power bulldozed Frogadier on contact, launching the Frog Pokémon into Delphox then barreling down Ash and Aira, knocking their headgear off and the two trainers to the ground. Frogadier and Delphox got up before Ash could react.

"Ariana, you okay?" That's when he found the hatless Aria, the sky blue ribbon taking place of the bowl hat she wore in public. Aria started to stir and as she came around, she found Ash glaring at her. "Aria!?" Looking straight at him, she realized her glasses came off. The mentioning of her name forced her to reach her head, no hat on and the ribbon in touch.

"Oh no..." She couldn't believe what occurred. Ash had to get Aria back on focus.

"Blame them, not me." With a hand, Ash pulled Aria on her feet. Now Jessie saw the Kalos Queen for herself.

"Isn't dat Aria, da Showcase Queen?" stuttered Meowth.

"What's she doing with the twerp?" asked James. Jessie didn't care about Aria's title.

"I don't care if she's God," she spat. "And besides, you can give your crown to me once I'm done with you. I deserve to be Kalos Queen!" Aria stood by her Delphox, not willing to lose the battle, let alone her title.

"A _real_ Kalos Queen needs to be young, energetic, smart, charming, beautiful and kind," she listed.

"Exactly, and power to dominate the Pokémon!" Aria scoffed at Jessie's misdirected addition.

"What I see is a scorning old hag who has no respect for others, a spoiled grown-up who only feeds on greed and a coward who attacks children out of spite." Each derogatory statement angered Jessie to the point steam billowed from her head. James and Meowth backed away from the boiling seethe of the redhead.

"Old… hag?!" Not willing to accept Aria's description, Jessie pulled out a bazooka from out of nowhere. "You're no Kalos Queen! You're a twerp!" Ash wasn't going to let Jessie fire a round.

"You just proved her point," grinned Ash. "Frogadier, Aerial Ace on the cannon!" Frogadier leaped high and aimed at Jessie. Wobbufett retreated to line Frogadier and use Counter. He activated the red veil but Frogadier vanished and reappeared, striking the bazooka and cutting it in half.

"Delphox, wrap it up with Mystical Fire!" smiled Aria. Delphox breathed an intense flame that surrounded Team Rocket, some of those flames licking the damaged bazooka. Wobbufett couldn't pick what flame to use Mirror Coat on. The flames, as if controlled by a mystical force, dove at Team Rocket, burning them and lighting the gunpowder in the barrel. KABOOM! The explosion propelled the Rockets to the sky.

"We're blasting off again!" they cried loudly in unison as they flew away from the scene. Frogadier and Delphox returned to their trainers with Ash being the first to greet them.

"That was awesome, Frogadier," he praised. Frogadier pumped its fist in quick celebration. "And thanks for your help, Delphox!" Aria's Pokémon shrugged its shoulders rather nonchalantly. Aria recovered her glasses and hat, yet didn't dress them to her head… at least not right away.

"That was quite a workout," she huffed. "At least no one else knew of my secret." Seeing Aria for her true self, Ash felt an obligation to keep her identity a secret. "Thanks for stopping Team Rocket. Now that I remember that hag with Serena, I'll have a picture sent out to the committee to be on the look out for her. She won't be entering anymore Showcases." The news would bring great relief to Serena now down a Showcase rival.

"Well, you and Delphox were the big help, Kalos Queen." Aria giggled at the compliment.

"Yeah. Anyway, Don't tell Serena or Bonnie about who I am, okay… Kalos Prince?" Ash shuttered at the title Aria awarded him.

"I'll keep my mouth shut." Aria looked satisfied but just to be certain…

"Okay, but let me seal that mouth." She leaned in and gave Ash a solid kiss on the lips. The kiss lasted only two seconds but now royalty blessed the young trainer. Delphox and Frogadier snorted in laughter to the scene.

("Isn't the queen suppose to fall for the king, not the prince?") questioned Delphox.

("I don't know,") croaked Frogadier. After the moment, Ash and Aria returned to the store, Aria still insisting on Ash's makeover. Serena, Bonnie, Clemont and the Pokémon found Ash coming out of a fitting room, wearing a sea blue tuxedo without the necktie or hat. Aria studied the wear on Ash as his friends entered.

"Aside from… perhaps a different undershirt, you look sharp!" she surveyed. The undershirt was more of a sky blue than a regular blue.

"You think so?" wondered Ash.

"He actually does!" awed Bonnie. Hearing the young blond, Ash and Aria turned to meet them.

"I had no clue you had plans to get something fancy," Serena gawked. Aria, back in her disguise, risen her hand.

"He didn't," she spoke up. "It's my treat. After all, you two have been there for each other, as well as Bonnie." Dedenne shared Aria's praise to Bonnie as well. "Besides, for an upcoming Pokémon Princess, she might need a prince by her side." Serena's face morphed red in embarrassment from Aria's tease.

"You, uh… really think so?" The daydreaming girl from Vaniville Town, flushed in the face, put her hands on her cheeks in thoughts of her being crowned the new queen aside Ash. Meanwhile, Clemont found the Auto-Tux on the floor.

"Doesn't this store know how to make sure it's cleaned?" he criticized before feeling the inside. He chose to try the suit out. Once on, the Auto-Tux shrunk to fit Clemont, much to his surprise. "Hey, what's up with this tuxedo? It shrunk!" Hearing the shock, all twisted to see Clemont in the suit. That's when the arms started moving on their own, locking to the sides. Clemont couldn't move as he struggled to get his body free. "Guys! Help!" Ash and Aria sighed, mostly in relief that Ash didn't put the suit on, otherwise he'd be trapped.

"So that's Team Rocket's plan," he concluded. Everyone joined and helped remove the Auto-Tux from Clemont.

"You and Ariana were attacked?" thought Bonnie.

"Yeah, but we're good," Aria replied. "And I've also warned the Showcase people about Jessie now that I recognized her in the earlier contests. No disguise will fool security." Finally removed of the trapping wardrobe, Clemont stretched himself loose.

"So I'll have one less rival to deal with?" guessed Serena. "At least now I won't have to hear her complain, 'I should be Kalos Queen!'" Braixen and Pikachu laughed at Serena's attempt to act like Jessie.

"Yeah, she was never suited to wear any crown at all," Ash punned. Aria and Bonnie chuckled to the fun Ash poked at. Aria did want Ash and Serena to be together. After all, this is the Kalos Queen's bidding.

* * *

END of FIRE


	5. Grand Salvia-tion

_Type: Flying  
Shipping: BootlegPearlShipper_

* * *

 _One-Shot 5: Grand Salvia-tion_

* * *

The Grand Festival came to an end at Lake Valor. The champion and the runner-up exchanged handshakes. "Thanks for a great finish," Zoey praised.

"Yeah, well… the better coordinator won today," Dawn admitted. Zoey turned to Ash and Brock about the future.

"So what's next for you three?" Ash still wanted to go back to Sunnyshore City and challenge Volkner for the Voltage Badge.

"I still need one more badge to compete in the Sinnoh League," he planned.

"I see. Well, when you get your last badge, I'll be rooting for you." Before Dawn could question Zoey's next destination, a white limousine rolled up and parked near the trainers. Freesia stepped out and met the four.

"Lady Dawn, Lady Zoey," she named. "Sorry for the intrusion but I came here to invite you two to a Grand Festival After-Party, hosted by Princess Salvia." Zoey stood dumbfounded to the invitation, let alone how Freesia learned her name.

"Do I know you?" The sight of Freesia was too much for Brock to hold back, clasping her hands.

"Freesia, you've returned to us, meaning that we've been destined as Cupid's example for a life together to serve the royals of eternal!" swooned Brock. Freesia wasn't too sure about accepting his proposal. Piplup heard enough, not even waiting for Brock's Groagunk to exit its ball and strike its trainer with Poison Jab. It nailed the Pokémon Breeder with a geyser of Hydro Pump, launching Brock to a tree. SLAM! Brock fell after Hydro Pump stopped spraying him, falling unconscious. Ash, the three girls and Pikachu gawked at Piplup's audacity.

"Wasn't that suppose to be Croagunk's job of neutralizing Brock?" questioned Zoey.

"He'll never learn..." groaned Dawn. Her Piplup stood confident about its judgment.

"I think I have another reason why I don't try to ask a girl out," Ash shuttered in some fear. "Knowing that Pikachu, Piplup or Croagunk would lash out at me." The named Pokémon pleaded in defense. Dawn turned to Freesia, suspecting the reason for the invitation.

"I'll take a guess and say that the princess organized the festivity?"

"That's correct, Lady Dawn," Freesia confirmed with a bow. "And I'm sure she would want to see Togekiss once again." Zoey's mind jumbled with the details from the servant and coordinator.

"Hold on!" she voiced, alerting the other two girls. "You mean to tell me that Togekiss wasn't Dawn's prior?"

"I'm afraid not, Lady Zoey. Togekiss was my mistress' when she invited Lady Dawn and her men to her room. Come. She awaits." Freesia led the kids in the limousine which she hopped back in the front seat. The drive lasted for a few minutes as Dawn revealed some information on who the original trainer was for Togekiss.

"Isn't it cool Piplup?" cheered the blue-haired coordinator. "We're seeing Princess Salvia again!" Piplup beaked happily, as did Pikachu.

"So who's this Princess Salvia?" asked Zoey.

"Well, aside from being Togekiss' first trainer and a princess, she was also the Goodwill Ambassador during a Pokémon Contest in Arrowroot Town." Zoey awed at Salvia's accomplishments. Of course, someone else chose to spoil the fun.

"I thought _you_ were the Goodwill Ambassador, not the princess," Ash corrected. Dawn's face grew beet red from the exchange. Zoey didn't catch on with the snapping remarks.

"Guys, you do realize that I'm having a hard time following," she sighed. Rather than further cloud Zoey's mind, Brock chose a more instant route.

"When we get to her castle, you'll see what Ash and Dawn are… trying to explain," he advised. Only believing the breeder, Zoey seemed to force herself some patience.

"Sounds like a good idea." About half an hour later, the limousine parked in front of a castle. Freesia opened the door for the trainers to exit and gaze at the enormous castle that seemed to have been pulled from medieval England.

"Wow!" awed Dawn. "What a view!" Freesia led the trainers inside the castle. Entering the Main Hall, colored banner hung strewn on the walls. The trainers gawked at the scene even more.

"Lady Dawn, is that you?" a young woman's voice guessed. Dawn and Zoey turned to see another blue-haired girl in a white dress, arm-long pearled gloves, tiara and stilettos. Dawn dashed over to see the heir.

"Salvia, it's awesome to see you again!" Salvia's face practically said likewise.

"I know the feeling." Zoey's mind couldn't process the similarities between Dawn and Salvia looking so much alike.

"Am I seeing two Dawns or is that just me?" she wondered.

"You could say that it's two Dawns," Brock acknowledged. "We reacted the same way in meeting the princess for the first time." Learning and seeing Salvia left Zoey believing Dawn had a twin.

"I can see the resemblance." Salvia passed Dawn and met up with Zoey.

"And you must be the Grand Festival Champion," she greeted as she presented a hand to shake.

"That's me, alright." Zoey accepted the shake. "Sorry, it's just that you and Dawn… well..." Salvia giggled, understanding Zoey's quip.

"No need to worry about it. Sirs Ash and Brock had the same reaction meeting me the first time as well." Zoey laughed, a slightly louder sound than Salvia's. She turned back to Dawn who reached for a Pokéball. "May I see how Togekiss is doing?" Dawn couldn't wait to release Togekiss once more.

"I thought you'd never ask," she teased. "Come on out, Togekiss!" Her ball opened and Togekiss appeared with a bow like the graceful Pokémon raised by the princess who trained it. Togekiss flapped over to Salvia and embraced her with a hug.

"Togekiss, you were wonderful with Lady Dawn!" Togekiss hummed happily to her comment. Zoey watched on, clued in on the relationship between Salvia and Togekiss.

"You're one lucky Pokémon, Togekiss," she complimented. Togekiss' initial response was a chortle before flapping over and giving Zoey a hug. "Okay! I appreciate that!" Freesia and a butler came out.

"The food is ready," she announced. "Please make your way to the dining hall. There's also plenty of Pokémon food for Pikachu, Togekiss and the others." Everyone walked to the dining hall having a smorgasbord of food, one Ash could dream in living aside from Pokémon.

"Someone please use Poison Jab on me," he trembled in excitement. "I've gotta be dreaming!" The butler cleared his throat, snapping Ash from his delusion. Ash shyly laughed and itched his head in embarrassment. "Sorry about that. I mean… the food here looks so good, I couldn't wait to… start eating it."

"'Tis a pleasure but you must retain honor and politeness while in the castle," the butler warned.

"I'll try." The girls revealed funny faces to Ash's glee.

"The only thing he likes more than Pokémon is food," Dawn explained.

"He's like a Snorlax," Zoey chortled. "He'll eat and eat then sleep and sleep." Salvia understood the other two, though held her tongue to any reaction. The Pokémon enjoyed some of Freesia's oven-baked Poffins, even a special recipe for Dawn's Mamoswine.

"Ladies Dawn and Zoey, now that the Grand Festival has passed, what's your next move?" asked Freesia. The Grand Festival's champion and runner-up shot a look at Freesia, then each other.

"Actually, we're not too sure right now," Dawn shrugged. "I still want to support Ash when he enters the Sinnoh League. I'm not sure afterward."

"I'll need to go home, back to Snowpoint City before I know what to do," Zoey pondered. Two trainers unsure of their future…

"Sir Brock?" called Freesia. "What about you?" Brock thought for a few seconds. His future seemed clearer than the girls.

"I still want to travel with Ash and learn more on Pokémon Breeding," he answered, somewhat lacking of confidence. Now Freesia faced the last trainer.

"And you, Sir Ash?" It doesn't take a rocket scientist to tell what laid ahead for Ash.

"Even if I do win the Sinnoh League, I still want to see different regions and train more Pokémon," he scoffed, his mind clearly set.

"At least one of us has plans in the works," Salvia joked. As they ate, the butler noticed the sun's final moments to shine as it fell to the horizon.

'Normally, we don't allow commoners to remain in the presence of the young princess,' he minded. 'However, it's late. Perhaps letting them stay this once won't jeopardize the heir of the kingdom.' He entered the dining room to address the situation. "I understand if this is sudden but with nightfall, we can allow you to… stay here before you depart for your next destinations." The trainers and princess became grateful for the butler's permission. Brock stood and faced the butler.

"If I may, I want to cook breakfast for everyone in the morning," he requested. The butler snorted at the breeder's wish.

"That won't be necessary, Sir Brock. I'm more than certain we have enough staff to prepare your last meal before you proceed onward." Though defeated, Brock bobbed to the refusal.

"I understand." Freesia brought tea for everyone and fresh water for the Pokémon. Once consumed, Freesia led the girls to a pair of bedrooms, one being the guests' and the other for Salvia, while the butler escorted the boys to the other guest room. The full moon illuminated the sky which was partly cloudy. However, someone wasn't asleep. Scurrying through the halls, one of the girls made her way to the boys' borrowed room and opened the door, trying her best not to make a sound. She approached Ash's bed, Pikachu lying near Ash's feet secured under at least a layer of blanket. She placed her hand on the trainer's face, his smooth skin rubbed like silk. The palm on his cheek stirred Ash awake and having him peer up. Seeing the design of the hair, he knew it wasn't Zoey or Freesia.

"Dawn?" he weakly guessed. Pikachu slowly awoke himself and saw the silhouette putting a finger over her mouth. Silence was the request. Suddenly, she found Pikachu tilting his head to see who she was. She slid over and petted the Electric Mouse Pokémon. Again, she turned to Ash.

"Could you accompany me for a spell?" whispered Salvia, not Dawn as he'd guess. To Ash, it seemed important. He crawled out of the sheets and quietly departed the room.

"Don't you think the butler will see us awake?"

"No need to worry." A quick scoff breathed out of Salvia. "I'm afraid Lady Dawn's persona is getting to me." They journeyed through the halls once more before entering her bedroom. She closed the door and not a moment too soon. The butler entered the hall from an adjacent path holding a lantern. Not suspecting any imminent presence, he continued his patrol. "Sir Ash, I understand that you want to continue your quest to become a Pokémon Master."

"Yeah, it's been my dream ever since I got Pikachu as my first Pokémon." Salvia jerked her head to the side, biting her lip to confess.

"I'd rather not want you to leave my side, let alone Sinnoh altogether. I've been sheltered throughout my life and rarely do I experience anything outside these walls, Freesia or the butler." Salvia felt the world of pressure mounting as the prim and pampering of being the princess grew frustrating.

"Dawn did tell me about how difficult it was being in your shoes… no pun intended." Salvia giggled to his humor.

"None taken."

"Yeah, anyway… you want to be like me and see the world for yourself." Salvia's shaking of her head told Ash something else.

"You misunderstand. It's not that I want to escape these walls. Rather, I want someone to keep me safe, not just within the castle. I want to live a little fairy tale of finding my knight in shining armor, one that would save my life… and I have a feeling that you'd fit such a role." Nervous laughter quietly billowed from Ash.

"Wow… I can do brave, no question. But I don't know. Aren't you- from Dawn, of course… Didn't the king and queen- your parents have someone for you?" Another shake stunned Ash. For some unknown moment, the royal parents haven't arraigned Salvia a prince to marry when she was of age to. She felt fine in falling for a commoner like Ash. "Whoa, um…"

"It doesn't need to be immediate. Perhaps when you have your destined title, I'll be around to take you as my prince." Salvia awarded Ash time to decide.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Salvia wanted to keep Ash's head as she snagged it by the ears and pulled him in for a kiss. Ash became encumbered with the sweet lips of the princess, and she refused to part them. Piplup sensed something and woke up, a few squawks in its wonder. Dawn woke from Piplup's squawking.

"Go back to sleep, Piplup," she groaned. "It's late." She fell back to sleep. Piplup hoped that whatever it sensed wasn't a big deal, thus returning to sleep. The next morning after breakfast, everyone was at the castle's entrance. Zoey stood on one path while Ash, Brock and Dawn waited on the other road.

"Lady Zoey," Freesia began. "Lady Dawn, Sir Ash, Sir Brock… we appreciate the company last night for our princess. We wish all of you safe journeys."

"Thank you!" the guests praised in unison. Zoey turned to Ash on her final words.

"I'll be watching the Sinnoh League from home, Ash," Zoey said. "If anything, I hope you beat the snot out of Paul. I'm still bitter about how he treated you back home."

"No need to worry, Zoey," Ash robbed Dawn's catchphrase. Dawn gawked to Ash stealing her words. "Paul won't know what he's up against." Zoey sensed the confidence billowing from the visiting trainer.

"That's the spirit. Well, see you later!" Zoey scampered down the road on her way back to Snowpoint City. Ash and his friends resumed their adventure on the other path. As the trio became nothing more than a speck on the horizon, Salvia's thoughts remained focused on Ash.

"Freesia, is it wrong for me to have a heart on a commoner?" she wondered.

"Not necessarily," Freesia replied. "That boy from Pallet Town is the one you're asking about?" Salvia bowed her head, her hand over a proudly pounding heart.

"Man see the world for their item. However, I believe the world came to me in that young prince." Freesia's glee for her young highness couldn't be hidden.

"Oh my goodness, princess! A young man like him is indeed someone of heart, even for Pokémon." Salvia scoffed on Freesia's word.

"His love for Pokémon is boundless. I want my heart as boundless for him." Her knight has continued his journey to become Pokémon Master. Although, one could surmise living out a child's fantasy to have a princess to love… one Croagunk wouldn't deny.

* * *

END of FLYING


	6. When Sisters Attack!

_Type: Water  
Shipping: RavenousShipping_

* * *

 _One-Shot 6: When Sisters Attack!_

* * *

In the neighborhood of Cerulean City, Ash, May, Max and Brock decided to visit Misty's Gym. Ash just won his first Frontier Symbol from Noland in the Battle Factory. Entering, two of Misty's Pokémon welcomed the visitors. "Hey, Psyduck!" greeted Ash. "Hey, Politoed!" Psyduck and Politoed wove their wing and webbed foot to say hello.

"This is the problematic Psyduck you told us about?" asked Max.

"Pretty much," chuckled Brock. "A Water Pokémon that's afraid of water." Psyduck sighed from the ridicule of its own irony. Politoed patted Psyduck on the back of its head for sympathy. "Sorry about that. One day, you'll get over your hydrophobia." Brock's last word left the Duck Pokémon more confused than someone hit with Supersonic.

"Still, Psyduck's rather cute, though not as adorable as that Politoed," May cooed as she brought out her PokéDex to scan Politoed as Pikachu met up with the two old friends.

"Politoed, the Frog Pokémon," it computed. "Politoed is the evolved form of Poliwhirl. The croaks it emits bring Poliwag and Poliwhirl together." The entry left May somewhat befuddled.

"I thought Poliwhirl evolve to Poliwrath, not Politoed." A puzzle Max could easily solve.

"Poliwhirl behave like Gloom when it comes to evolving," he opened. "Gloom could evolve to Vileplume with a Leaf Stone or Bellossom with a Sun Stone." Brock also tried to aid in May's curiosity of Branched Evolution.

"Now, Poliwhirl can evolve to Poliwrath with a Water Stone or a Politoed with a King's Rock," he added. "Of course, the King's Rock Polited used to evolve belonged to Ash." Politoed rubbed the back of its head, a vain attempt to remain innocent.

"I found it pretty weird when it first happened," Ash scoffed. "But since Misty liked the turnout, I guess it worked for the better." Before they could start looking for Misty, her voice bellowing out provided a hint.

"Corsola, use Spike Cannon!" she ordered. A Pokémon Battle occurring…

"Seems we came in time for a Pokémon Battle," May realized. Politoed led the gang to the gym's Battle Pool. Arriving, they saw Corsola on a floating platform with an Azurill swimming around. Misty viewed the scene from one side of the pool.

"Okay, Azurill… one more time with Bubble!" Azurill blew bubbles straight up. On one side of the pool was Misty's older sister viewing what was now believed as training. "Once more with Spike Cannon!" Corsola powered its corals before shooting out spikes. The attack broke all but one bubble as it floated to the ceiling. "You almost got it all. Wanna take a break?" Corsola nodded, perhaps exhausted from the workout. Azurill swam back to Misty and Daisy reached her side.

"Corsola's accuracy is pretty good," she studied. "You think the next challenger has a shot on you?" Misty grinned at the thought of a new challenger.

"We'll just wait until he or she gets here." Misty turned her head and found her friends. "Hey guys!" As the group reached the sisters, May corrected herself on the guess.

"So much for seeing an awesome battle," she sighed. Daisy could recognize Ash and Brock, but the siblings were a different matter.

"You know those two, little sis?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I met them when I visited Hoenn for that little while," she explained. "That's May and Max. Their dad's the Petalburg Gym Leader." The detail helped Daisy with understanding and shook hands with the siblings.

"Maybe you can give Misty a battle. I want to see how my baby sister has grown as a Water Pokémon Trainer."

"Of course!" agreed May. Max glanced at Brock, standing rather still and not making any moves on Daisy.

"You're awfully calm in front of her," he pointed out. "I'm pretty sure you'd make your move."

"Misty denied me already," Brock admitted. Noting that incident, Max backed off.

"Sorry." Little did anyone know of another girl behind Ash.

"So you had no interest in this young trainer at all, Misty?" teased Violet as she wrapped her arms around one of the region's top trainers. Misty grew upset with her sudden appearance and attack on Ash.

"Get your arms away from him, Violet!" she yelled. Violet glared at Misty over Ash's shoulder.

"Oh?! You still want him? Aren't you hanging out with that Watcher? We've seen how close the two of you have been ever since you returned from your stint without our nephew Pokémon." There was a moment of bewilderment in trying to guess the Pokémon Violet labeled as a "nephew."

"You mean Togepi, right?" guessed Ash.

"See? He knows what I'm pointing out!" Violet then leaned over Ash's shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. That kiss got on Misty's nerves.

"Hey!" she snapped.

"Hey, yourself! You've been with Ash for three regions and not once did you show any love to him?" Misty jerked back at the retort. She had a legitimate reason for going with Ash for those three regions.

"He was the one who took my bike and destroyed it!" A sense of nostalgia humored May and Max.

"That sounds eerily familiar," Max poked as he glanced up at May. Unfortunately for Max, the similarity had a twist.

"Oh, it would if it _was_ Ash and not Team Rocket who barbequed my bike," she reminded. Max plopped his hand on his head, forgetting how his sister's bike became unusable.

"Oops. Sorry." Needing a breather from the crowd, Ash started to head for the doors. Violet wasn't far behind and trailed him.

"Ash, where are you going?" asked Brock. Ash turned around and faced his longtime traveling human friend.

"I'm going to see the Water Pokémon," he replied. This was highly unusual for Ash not willing to watch a Pokémon Battle between his current and former traveling girls.

"Ash, are you..." stuttered Max. "...Feeling okay? You're usually hyped about battling." Ash didn't let anything get in the way of Pokémon Battles, even if he wasn't participating in them. This was certainly out of character.

"I thought I could have time for Misty to make sure her Pokémon were ready to battle." To Misty, Ash didn't want to see her Pokémon fighting at less than full strength.

"I see," she scoffed. "Well, the same could go to May." Violet also turned back to the group upon her own agenda.

"I'm gonna see if Lily's awake yet," she informed. "I haven't seen her yet, today." May and Max shuttered at who all lived in the Cerulean Gym.

"How many siblings do you have in total, Misty?" wondered May.

"I'm the youngest of four sisters," Misty answered. "It's not as bad as Brock's family." The siblings from Hoenn now glanced to Brock, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"My mother didn't want a small family," he mumbled. "Let's leave it at that." Sweat drops formed on the backs of the brother and sister about Brock's folks. Ash and Pikachu entered another pool room and saw different Water Pokémon swimming about. Two of the Pokémon came to see Ash and Pikachu: Horsea and Goldeen. Seeing Pikachu brought happy hums from the Seahorse Pokémon.

"Horsea and Goldeen sound like they missed you, bud," Ash thought. Pikachu agreed, as did Horsea. "Hey, I know… Corphish, come on out!" Ash opened his Pokéball and the Ruffian Pokémon emerged. Corphish wasted little time before jumping in the water to swim with its fellow Water Pokémon. Violet entered the area with Misty's Politoed and Psyduck behind. Hearing the door, Ash spotted Violet approaching him. "Lily's up and about?" Violet didn't answer. Instead, she tackled Ash into the pool, scaring the Pokémon. Violet dragged Ash toward the bottom. However, her attack wasn't to drown Ash as her lips wrapped around Ash's. Partway down, Violet stopped her pull and both floated back to the surface. Emerging, Ash could separate his lips from Violet's. "What in the world was that for?!" Violet's smile grew nerves on Ash.

"Well, if Little Sister doesn't want you, I might be the one to take you in," she sneered. "After all, you _are_ the cutest boy to come out of Pallet Town." Ash's cheeks became red while he having a humbled look on him. Violet helped Ash out of the pool and Pikachu gathered towels to dry themselves. "You know, in all honesty, we three elder sisters have been thinking about how much help you and Pikachu were to our little sister and gym." Ash scoffed at the remark, accepting the praise from the blue-haired swimmer.

"It's no big deal."

"Maybe to you… I mean, like, Daisy's the same way..." The more praise Ash received, the more admired he felt around Violet and her three other sisters. "Yeah, Misty can hang out with Tracey all she wants. The rest of us can swim with you around." The moment Violet stopped her honoring, Misty and May found the two as they turned to meet them.

"Ash, we're ready!" notified May. The battle between one of the Cerulean Gym Leaders and the daughter of the Petalburg Gym Leader was at hand.

"Violet, I thought you were checking in on Lily," Misty reminded with a scorn.

"Yeah, I did check her room but she's not there," she tried to explain. Misty sensed something wrong with the briefing.

"And you couldn't call her with the PokéGear?"

"Lying on the stand next to her radio. I bet she went grocery shopping. It's her turn." Misty looked defeated without sending out one of her Pokémon, let alone attacking.

"I, uh… I see." May glanced to Ash still drying himself from the splash.

"Ash, what happened to you?" she asked, a little concerned. Ash needed a way to keep himself and Violet's little loving moment from getting either of these two mad at him.

"I slipped," he lied. "Some of the Water Pokémon can get a little Splash-happy." Misty didn't buy the lie immediately and turned to the tiny Pokémon in the pool.

"Is this true, Horsea?" she pondered. Horsea squeaked and nodded to the question. Noting that the Water Pokémon apologizing for their horseplay, Misty caved to the explanation. "Well, as long as everyone's okay, I'll stop asking." Once dried up, everyone made their way back to the battlefield. Misty and May stood on opposite sides of the pool.

"This is an official Pokémon Gym Battle between the challenger, May of Petalburg City, and the Cerulean City Gym Leader, Misty," Brock announced on an adjacent edge. "Each trainer will use two Pokémon and the match is over when both Pokémon from either trainer cannot continue. Also, only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokémon. The Gym Leader is not. Now, present your Pokémon!" May acted first with her first Pokémon.

"Munchlax, let's go!" she summoned as she opened her ball, bringing Munchlax out. Now, Misty had her turn.

"Misty calls… Staryu!" she called out before releasing the Starfish Pokémon. As the two started the battle, Violet didn't rest her approach on Ash. She scooted to Ash with Max sitting in front of the two. Violet wrapped her arm around Ash's. Feeling the shift, Max spun around and found Violet becoming rather cozy with Ash who hoped this was only a dream. Max turned back around to the battle on the field with a smile, choosing not to interfere with this.

"Something's in the water about this, and I'm not talking about the Pokémon," he sneered while adjusting his glasses. Now, Ash thought Max wouldn't pull Violet's ear since he always pulled on Brock's whenever he misbehaved in front of women. Instead, Max allowed Violet to stay close to her object of desire.

"Seriously, Max?" he murmured. Back in the action, Staryu landed a brutal Rapid Spin on Munchlax, knocking it senseless.

"Munchlax!" cried May. Munchlax wasn't conscious.

"Not fair!" shouted Brock. Misty and May shot looks at Brock, not paying any attention to the battle.

"Brock, you're suppose to be impartial!" growled Misty. Through squinted eyes, Brock saw the real issue.

"Max, do something!" Hearing who Brock called out, the trainers battling turned heads to the bleachers. Max just sat on his rump as Violet's lips found Ash's once more.

"You mean besides watching you squirm?" he grinned. "Brock, my man, even you should understand how to interact with someone like the sisters." Brock slouched down in shame and May and Misty dipped their heads in dismay. There may have been a Pokémon Battle, but both trainers… and the referee ultimately lost.

* * *

END of WATER  
(I will reset the polls. Note: Christmas will arrive in one of these.)


	7. Coral Princesses

_Type: Rock  
Shipping: JeweledCoralShipping (Andrea) & CoralSurfShipping (Mika)_

* * *

 _One-Shot 7: Coral Princesses_

* * *

Ash, Brock, Misty and their Pokémon friends stopped by a town where a flea market took place. All sorts of knick-knacks and souvenirs being sold, including canisters of Pokémon and Pokéballs with different colors. "Looks like we arrived at the right time," Brock noticed. "This must be Jotho's annual flea market extravaganza." Misty shrieked and scanned her person for safety purposes. The boys stared, befuddled with Misty's sudden yelp. "Is everything okay?" Misty saw and felt nothing before calming down.

"Would you not bring bugs up?" she growled.

"No, Misty. A flea market has nothing to do with Bug Pokémon." Misty blinked at Brock's correction.

"You sure?" Ash just scratched his face, wanting to say something to keep Misty's mind off the creepy crawlers. They entered the market where plenty of goods were on sale. Ash arrived at a stand where pink jewelery shimmered from the sunlight. He lifted a necklace and felt the material which made it.

"Corsola horns," he realized. Two girls, one obviously older by height, came to the stand and found him scoping the merchandise.

"Ash?" the elder called out. Turning, Ash saw the two brunettes coming.

"Andrea! Mika!" The three met up as Misty and Brock found the girls from Yellow Rock Isle again.

"Did you come to the flea market to find us?" asked Mika.

"Well, I wasn't aware about the flea market in the first place, let alone you being here… You selling some of your dad's designs?"

"Well, it's more than that," Andrea helped to correct. "Some of the jewelery were made by us as well, including that necklace you picked up." Ash stood in awe from Andrea's information.

"Wow, I had no idea you were this skilled in making that kind of jewelery out of the horns of your nine Corsola." Even Misty awed the beauty of the jewelery on display.

"These _are_ pretty," she awed before turning to the sisters. "You have real talent with those hands." The sisters offered a smile to the Water Pokémon trainer.

"We do have our Corsola with us," Mika said. "Come on over!" Going inside the stands, the group found the nine Corsola they met back on the island. "Annie, Danny, Kenny, Denny, Ronnie, Lonnie, Connie, Bonnie, Manny… you remember these trainers?" The Corsola came over and bounced around the trio with their happy cheers.

"Looks like your Corsola are doing fine," Brock studied. Misty and Togepi found a box full of pink Corsola horns and a case full of artwork using said horns. This was a lot for two girls to do on their own.

"You didn't make all of these?" she assumed. Togepi liked the artwork nevertheless.

"No, most of its' from dad," Andrea pointed out. "We're selling our Corsola Art for supplies to finish repairs to our home and the Corsola nest." Misty knew the one responsible was her own Corsola, even though it was wild at the time. She chose not to release her Corsola.

"How are sales for your crafts going?"

"Pretty good," Andrea replied. "We still want to make more with the horns." Ash thought of trying to make something with the horns.

"You don't mind if I try to create something with the horns?" he requested. Brock and Misty stood rather surprised with Ash's volunteering of trying Corsola artwork. The Corsola grew interested with what Ash had in mind.

"Ash, do you even know how to carve anything?" questioned Misty. Brock felt Ash was in over his head with the idea.

"Misty's right," he sided. "You do better with Pokémon than pretty much anything else and that's saying a lot on its own." Andrea giggled to the retorts of Ash's friends.

"We do have a book that could help you with creating crafts with the horns," she offered. Ash came over and viewed the pictures in the book. He saw the table with shavings and pieces of pink scattered. He rubbed the horn pieces as two Corsola came to see about helping.

"You wanna help out?" he asked the Corsola, completely ignoring his friends. Both Corsola cheered before Ash released Cyndaquil from its Pokéball.

"He's really going through with it?" shuttered Misty. Mika joined Ash at the table as Andrea found customers at the stand.

"I think we'll have plenty of money by the time this is over," she sighed. "Back to work..." She got to the stand as Ash began to bend the remains. Hammer, chisel, sander, Corsola's Water Gun and Cyndaquil's flame from its back, Ash jimmied the pieces together. A few minutes was all Ash needed.

"Mika?" called Ash. Mika came over to see what Ash wanted. Misty also had to know why Ash needed Mika.

"What did you make that you need Mika?" she asked. Ash held up what looked like a memento from her gym, a water droplet. "The Cascade Badge?"

"Almost." Mika reached Ash with curiosity. "Your hand?" Mika offered her hand which Ash gently clasped the wrist. That's when he slipped the Badge on the ring finger. Yes, the "Badge" was actually a coral ring. The ring slipped on Mika's finger perfectly. Mika frantically blushed, believing she got a proposal to marry him.

"Oh my gosh!" she shrieked, her hands on her rosy red cheeks. "I do! I really do!" She leaped up and kissed Ash on the lips. He took the kiss in stride as Misty and Brock giggled at the two in the moment. The nine Corsola watched the moment in awe.

"That's cute!" she teased.

"Well, considering that it was Ash's Bulbasaur and Bayleef who saved Mika, I'm not too surprised," Brock summarized. Both Ash and Mika broke their kiss to allow the pigtail brunette child back on her feet.

"In any case, Misty," Ash started an explanation. "It's not the Cascade Badge but the symbol of Water Pokémon. It's in the booklet." Misty stared at Ash a touch dumbfounded. What she thought was the Badge a trainer earned by defeating the Cerulean City Gym was actually the representation of her type of Pokémon. It wasn't right away but Brock soon understood Ash's ploy.

"I get it!" he snapped a reply. "Make Pokémon Type rings using the horns to symbolize the 17 types!" The girls blinked with astonishment. The boy from Pallet Town found a great product to make with the Corsola horns.

"Okay, but what about Normal Types like Togepi?" questioned Misty. Normal Pokémon didn't sound like there was anything definitive. Never concerned, Ash shrugged off the bewilderment.

"I'm sure we'll think of something," he responded. "Wanna help out?" Inspired, Misty, Mika and Brock began creating different rings and sizes. Each type had an item to go with the corresponding type: Plant had a leaf, Fire had a flame, Bug had a ladybug, Flying had a wing, Electric had a lightning bolt, Rock had an octagonal shape, Ground had the planet, Fighting had a boxing glove, Poison had a beaker, Psychic had an eye, Ghost had… well, a ghost, Ice had a snowflake, Steel had a shield, Dark had a crescent moon and Dragon had a horned lizard's head.

"Why not a star for Normal," Mika suggested.

"Sure thing," Misty agreed. Now they had all the symbols of each type and worked with the remaining horns to create each ring. Andrea came back to see everyone working hard.

"What are you all doing?" she asked. That's when she found the handmade rings and admiring their shine. "They're beautiful. I had no idea you guys had such imagination." The four kids and the Pokémon shared a laugh together. "I'll put these out on display."

"Gotcha!" Andrea took the rings to the stand and in less than a minute, people started lining up for taking the rings. Ash and Mika watched as ring after ring ended up in hands of the customers. Even Team Rocket, sell miscellaneous items, grew impressed with the turnout.

"Isn't that the Corsola twerpette that makes jewelery using Corsola horns?" wondered James.

"Dey must have a hot buy with dere new line of handmade Corsola items," Meowth awed.

"It can't be any better than that crown in the warehouse," Jessie scorned. "That's worth a fortune!" The hours ticked away as sales launched the new accessories emptied from Andrea's booth.

"Wow!" awed Mika. "We made a lot!"

"Our house will be good as new," Andrea praised. "We wouldn't have gotten this much without your help." Ash chortled from the comment as he itched the back of his head.

"Well, you were the one who provided the tools," he reminded.

"So we did," Mika giggled. Just then, Team Rocket, in their disguises as usual, came to their stand.

"Excuse me, miss?" called out Jessie. The group turned to the Rockets, not suspecting a thing. "You've outdone a lot of the sellers here with your Corsola artwork."

"Yes, we were wondering," James started when Misty grew suspicious of the trio.

"Something smells fishy about those three," she warned. "Keep your Pokémon on standby." However, Team Rocket wasn't actually after Pikachu.

"Oh, that's not it!"

"No, we actually want to know if youse have anymore Corsola material," Meowth requested. Andrea blinked to the question.

"I… guess so," she hesitated. Ash turned suddenly to the answer.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked.

"It's not really a problem. We've got plenty of money after the repairs and more horns will come off our Corsola over time for when we decide to make more artwork." Mika returned after running to the back to grab the remaining Corsola horns.

"Here you go!" she offered. James plucked the box of horns with a smile.

"Thank you, little twe- girl," he recovered after nearly blowing their cover. With the rest of the horns, they walked off aimlessly.

"So much for that," Ash shrugged.

"Anyway, there's a Pokémon Center about a few miles from here," Brock informed. "We can make it by curfew." The sisters and the Corsola weren't too happy to see Ash and his friends leave after helping them with the flea market.

"Well, it's nice to see you once more," Andrea praised. Before they took a step toward the Pokémon Center, Ash had something else.

"Before I forget…" he opened as he dug in his pockets. "Let's see… Here they are!" He pulled out five coral pink bracelets of various sizes. Even Brock became impressed.

"So that's why you were taking your time on the workbench," he figured. Since he spoke first, Ash gave the largest bracelet to Brock. That bracelet had a carving of a cavern entrance. Apparently, Ash wanted to see if his friends approve of this act of gift giving. "A cave?"

"Onix, Geodude, Vulpix, Golbat… you raise plenty of Pokémon that we'd find in caves and tunnels." Misty giggled at the reasoning behind Brock's bracelet.

"It actually fits him," she smiled. Now Ash got his second bracelet on hand and gave it to her. This bracelet appeared to have tidal waves looping around.

"...For the upcoming Water Pokémon Master," he teased.

"Nice." Three more bracelets… He came over to the sisters with one bracelet for each. Instead of handing the bracelets to the sisters, he slipped them through the hands and on their wrists. Brock watched, aghast to whom Ash seemed to favor.

"For us?" guessed Andrea. These bracelets contained miniature Corsola horns surrounding the piece. Awe-inspired read the faces of both Andrea and Mika.

"They're so pretty!" the little sister cheered.

"I can't believe you were able to carve these bracelets. They look so delicate."

"You can thank your Corsola for giving me the idea," he acknowledged. Mika could care less about where Ash got the inspiration for the bracelets as she hugged Ash's leg.

"Can we keep him, Andrea?" she asked as Misty chuckled at the antics of the little girl.

"I think one of us may be the wife and the other as the sister-in-law," Andrea theorized about the future. Misty stopped laughing at the mentioning of wife. Ash hoisted Mika in his arms and Andrea rested a hand on his free shoulder before leaning in for a kiss to the cheek. Brock and Misty gasped at the love Ash got from the Corsola trainers. Brock collapsed on his knees in defeat. It's bad enough when on girl wants Ash. Two made it more invigorating. Pikachu and Togepi didn't help the two getting rocked by jewelry designers. They wanted in as Ash gave Togepi the last bracelet that fit on the stubby arm.

"Ash Ketchum…!" growled Misty. She better get that boy out of there… for her sake.

* * *

END of ROCK


	8. Kicked in the Gut

_Type: Fighting_

 _Shipping: MomonShipping_

 _One-Shot 8: Kicked in the Gut_

* * *

Maylene still had trouble getting over the harsh words of Paul. _"That was the easiest Badge I've_ _received_ _,"_ echoed the words of Paul. _"_ _It's no wonder you're the most pathetic Gym Leader_ _in this region."_ It may not have been his exact words but it did shatter Maylene's confidence. Having the Gym Battle with Ash restored some but she still couldn't get over Paul's harsh demeanor. She found a tree wrapped with rope. She set herself in a stance with left side facing the tree, foot forward and arm risen. With one deep breath, she fired a roundhouse kick to the rope. The impact knocked some leaves from the tree to the ground. She reset her stance before launching another kick. More leaves fell. Another kick… but this kick didn't knock more leaves, rather it damaged the one doing the kick.

"OW!" she yelled. She fell on her back with her kicking leg in the air. She grasped her leg, crying in pain. She wished she had one of her pupils or her Lucario were around to aid her.

"Maylene!" a call of a young man echoed. Maylene looked toward the sound, cringing in obvious pain. Ash, Brock and Dawn arrived and found the writhing pink-haired Gym Leader.

"Maylene, what happened?" asked Dawn.

"My leg," she whined. "I think I broke it!" Brock knelt and examined the leg between the kneecap and ankle. His assessment tended to agree with Maylene's condition.

"Her fibula might have snapped," he gritted. "Let's get her back to town. Ash, you carry her." Pikachu realized Ash may need both shoulders to carry Maylene to Veilstone City. He hopped off Ash and boarded Dawn's shoulder. Ash and Brock pulled the holder of the Cobble Badge to her foot where she dropped on Ash.

"You can't try and put any weight on it?" he asked.

"It hurts too much!" she complained.

"Okay. Hold on." Slowly, Ash and the hobbling Maylene back to the city. Reggie saw the group coming, including the injured.

"Oh no," he shuttered. "Maylene!" He rushed over to aid Ash in getting Maylene inside. They got her to a recliner and sat her down. As gently as possible, Ash and Reggie lifted her injured leg onto a leg rest. "Let me guess: that loss to Paul still on your mind?" Maylene's face pained in reaction to the question.

"Nobody said being a Gym Leader was so easy. You could ask Brock on it." Maylene couldn't help but groan at her own suffering.

"I wish I was stronger," she whimpered. "Me and my Pokémon. Now… OW!" She reached over to her injured leg, forcing Ash and Reggie to grab her in the arms and shoulders.

"Don't move so much!" warned Reggie. Dawn returned to update the boys and Maylene.

"Brock called," she said. "An ambulance is on its way here."

"Good. The sooner it arrives, the sooner Maylene's back in her Gym." While they waited for the ambulance to pick Maylene to get her leg mended, Ash wanted to make sure the Gym Leader remained comfortable.

"Do you need anything?" he wondered. "Soda, a snack, a pillow..." Maylene gritted at the leg that she injured out of the emotional pain Paul inflicted.

"Why did he have to be such a bully?" she scowled. Ash recalled when he first came to Paul's hometown after learning of a Pokémon Gym. Paul swept Maylene's Pokémon before salting her loss with his analysis of how she ran her Gym. He added lemons to the wound by using Pokémon that had Type Advantages like Psychic, Flying and Ghost to her Fighting-Type Pokémon. Maylene's students and Lucario tried to encourage her to stay strong. Reggie peered at the mantle which had Gym Badges and Frontier Symbols from Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn and Sinnoh. Unlike Ash, he didn't beat Pyramid King Brandon to obtain the Brave Symbol.

"Paul's always been like that, even to Cynthia." Reggie could argue to defend his younger brother but even he's seen how callous he'd become. "I mean… he'd even throw away Pokémon that had no chance to stay with his game plan. Chimchar was one example." Reggie hissed as he turned his head away.

"So that's why I wasn't able to see that Pokémon when he trained it," he snarled. "How's Monferno doing since that battle at Lake Acuity?" Ash released Monferno to Reggie's request. Maylene looked to Monferno who jumped on the armrest. She petted the Playful Pokémon, a piece of comfort to her condition.

"You're looking great," she complimented. Monferno hooted softly to the praise. "I believe you and Ash were destined as one of his Pokémon." Ash watched, acknowledging the moment since she battled Monferno as Chimchar after getting her fighting spirit renewed. Reggie stood up, expecting the ambulance to arrive.

"I'll go out and see if the medical truck's here." he excused himself before exiting. Maylene got a Pokéball from her left pocket. She released her Aura Pokémon where Ash stood to greet it.

"Lucario, you're looking as strong as when I battled you," he sensed. Lucario barked in understanding before eying the redness of Maylene's leg which her windbreaker pant-leg was rolled up for examination. He frantically barked to know what happened.

"Sorry, Lucario," she apologized. "I got hurt trying to levy my stress." Lucario's head bowed as he palmed near his ear. Monferno turned to Lucario from the reaction. Ash blinked at Maylene's explanation to her injury.

"How is kicking rope tied to a tree levying your stress?"

"That's how I train myself to stay strong. Unfortunately, I might not have been in the best shape." Reggie returned with three people wearing blue medical uniforms and baseball caps. The odd thing was one being so small from the other two, one being a woman.

"So she broke her leg?" the redhead questioned.

"Yeah, trying to psych herself."

"Such a twerpy thing to do." She and the tiny member glanced at the leg. "Are you sure it's broken. Looks more like a bruise."

"Has she tried to put weight on dat leg?" the little man asked.

"I tried but it's too much," Maylene complained. Monferno saw whiskers from the shortest aid, sensing a problem. It didn't want to alarm Ash on any danger since they did come to get Maylene to a hospital.

"Twerp, we'll need your help in getting her in the truck," the blue-haired man requested.

"Gotcha," Ash responded, not picking up any hint of problems. Hopping on her good leg, Maylene and Ash stepped out of Reggie's home to the truck but found something wrong: there was no gurney, no medical supplies, no machine to read a person's vitals. "This isn't the ambulance!" The uniformed trio began to grow impatient.

"Hurry up and get in!" one demanded. Reggie also came out with Paul's Ursaring to find the same problem.

"What ambulance comes without the proper equipment?" he demanded answers. "Don't you care of your patient's health?" The three never said a word. "Then you're not emergency personnel?" Still not a peep from the three. Finally, one turned around, a Pokéball in hand.

"Seviper, Poison Tail!" ordered Jessie as she threw her ball. Seviper came out and swung a glowing tail at Maylene but Ash pulled her behind his body to absorb the blow. However, Ursaring caught the attack inches before the Poison Tail hit .

"Ursaring?" he gasped. Ursaring grinned before turning Seviper to a lasso, instantly making the zig-zag snake dizzy. It flung Seviper back at the "medics," knocking them in the truck. The "ambulance" had enough force from the "medics" nailing the wall so far inside, the doors flew closed and pushed the truck to knock the gearshift to "N." The truck rolled down a hill on and off the road as it careened through the town. Finally, a loud crash ended the driver-less escapade as the truck slammed at a tree. The chassis of the truck collapsed, revealing a cage and Team Rocket about as wrecked as the truck they ghost-rode with.

"Okay, who forgot da rude twerp's brother was dere?" slurred Meowth.

"I thought we could just sweet talk him into giving us the twerp's Pokémon," Jessie whimpered. All three winced in obvious pain.

"Now we're in need of an ambulance," James whined. "...And a real one! It hurts!" Back by Reggie's home, everyone sighed in relief after noting Team Rocket's ploy.

"I don't understand why Team Rocket would kidnap Maylene," Dawn shrugged. "It's bad enough that she's in terrible pain." To Brock, the answer was as obvious as the pain with Maylene's leg.

"Team Rocket would've held Ash and Maylene hostage until they're forced to surrender Lucario and Pikachu," he summed up. "They wouldn't care if Maylene needed emergency medical aid like a heart attack." Maylene's face read disgust to Brock's theory.

"Could you be anymore graphic," she grumbled. "It's painful to imagine and that's not including my current injury." Just then, a red truck arrived. Once parked, two more men in uniforms stepped out.

"We came as fast as possible," he apologized. "So she's the victim?" Ash and Maylene nodded as the other uniformed man pulled a gurney from the truck's back. "Okay, let's load her on." Ash and the uniformed man hoisted Maylene onto the gurney while the other gathered an Air-Cast. Once flat on her back, the Air-Cast wrapped around the wounded leg.

"It doesn't look too bad but we won't know until we get x-rays done," the second man surveyed. They wheeled Maylene in the truck, which contained the medical supplies that any ambulance needed. This was the real deal, not a trap.

"Can I let Ash and Lucario ride with me?" she asked.

"Sure. We don't mind." Permission granted, Ash and the Pokémon joined Maylene in the ambulance. Ash recalled Monferno back to its Pokéball.

"Why did you want me to come with?" he asked.

"You helped me get over the humiliation of Paul sweeping me in our Gym Battle." Ash became grateful for the offer to ride with the Veilstone City Gym Leader. At the hospital, Maylene's leg had a hard cast on while she laid on the bed. "According to the x-ray, the fibula has a hairline fracture down the bone." Not broken but not taking any chances, Maylene sighed at being sidelined with the injury she inflicted on herself.

"At least the injury wasn't as serious and you should be back kicking in a couple of weeks," Brock added.

"Yeah, I suppose so. Still, I don't want to go back with an Air-Cast on my leg in front of my pupils. They'll probably think I'm weak."

"Don't say that," Ash encouraged. "Sure, you had a few battles that you couldn't get momentum. I remember how I beat Wattson with only Pikachu, which is funny considering Wattson uses Electric-Type Pokémon." Brock also remembered the Gym Battle in Mauville City and how Pikachu overloaded Wattson's Magnemite, Magneton and Voltorb. Even more remarkable, Electric-Type Pokémon don't do that much damage if at all against another Pokémon of the same type.

"Of course, Wattson's traps drastically boosted Pikachu's Electricity prior to the battle," he pointed out.

"I think what Ash is trying to say is that you have no need to worry," Dawn coined her phrase. "The more you work with Lucario, Meditite and Machoke, the more you can recover, and not just physically." Maylene's confidence grew from the words of Ash and his friends.

"Thanks, all of you," she praised. "I can't wait to start kicking again… once my foot heals." Her head turned to Ash, perhaps still minding his sacrifice to protect the pink-haired. "And I never got to thank you for protecting me when Team Rocket tried to kill me." Ash wasn't too sure Team Rocket "wanted to kill" Maylene. Nervously, he itched his head from the praise.

"I had to do something," he tried to explain. "And I'm not sure that's Team Rocket's motive. Probably making sure we couldn't get to Lucario or Pikachu."

"True. I do want to give you something in return for that protection." Ash could only speculate what Maylene had in store. Surely, it wasn't another Cobble Badge.

"What do you have in mind?" Instead of explaining, Maylene's hand gripped Ash's shirt around the collar. Pulled to her face, Maylene's lips connected with Ash's, shocking Dawn and Brock. Ash nearly fell in Maylene's bed.

"You don't learn that in the Gym, do you?" gulped Dawn.

"You'd be surprised, Dawn," Brock grumbled, depressed. He'd wish his Croagunk would spring out of its Pokéball and use Poison Jab on wither Ash or Maylene. Seeing the kiss from the doorway, Reggie smiled at the renewed confidence within Maylene… and Ash receiving the love.

"No wonder you're so different from Paul," he assessed. "You want trainers to be happy. I wish you were my brother." Reggie strolled away with Paul's Ursaring by his side. He felt he didn't need to see Maylene. She's doing just fine.

* * *

END of FIGHTING


	9. Somethings Cannot Be Copied

_Type: Normal_

 _Shipping: ImiteShipping_

* * *

 _One-Shot 9: Somethings Cannot Be Copied_

* * *

Ash, Brock, May, Max and their Pokémon friends arrived at a Pokémon Center, and a good time to see Nurse Joy as well. However, this Center seemed pretty busy. Trainers and people have flocked here, too. "Looks like we'll have to take a number," Max groaned.

"I wonder what's going on that service is slow," Brock thought. As they tried to make sense of the situation, Pikachu spotted two of its kind running to the group and leaped from Ash's shoulder. May heard the squeaks and found the three Pikachus in a conversation.

"Wow, there are more Pikachu!" she alerted. The boys turned to the three Pikachus who were having a grand time chatting with each other.

"I guess there's a Pikachu trainer within the crowd waiting to get their Pokémon checked out," Max believed. To May, they had one such trainer.

"We don't need to dig through the crowd to find a Pikachu Trainer like Ash." It's true. Due to the enormous friendship between Ash and his Electric Mouse Pokémon, many a trainer would classify Ash with the unique title… at least on the forefront.

"May, if I was a Pikachu Trainer, I'd have more than _one_ Pikachu," he pointed out. The correction made May rethink the definition.

"He's got a point," Max agreed. Suddenly, Pikachu sensed something wrong with the other two Pikachus.

("I don't think these are Pikachu at all!") he squeaked. The trainers and little brother heard the slight panic from the mouse. The other two Pikachus didn't try to defend themselves. Ash knelt to see the issue at hand. He petted one Pikachu, feeling something rather off. The Pikachu felt rubbery. He petted his own Pikachu in hopes to understand what Pikachu's fur felt like. Now, the petting was on the last Pikachu. Much like the first, the feel of squishy rubber bounced on his hand. He came up with a conclusion.

"Pikachu's right," he announced. "These aren't Pikachu at all… and I know I felt this kind of skin beforehand." Both "Pikachus" shrugged their tiny shoulders, surrendering to the accusation. They began to glow and morph, no longer as Pikachus. They became pink glops with derpy faces.

"They're Ditto!" the breeder recognized. May and Max couldn't believe what they saw as May brought her Dex to the surface.

"Ditto, the Transform Pokémon," it computed. "Ditto will take the shape of any Pokémon it battles, as well as copy its moves." The two Ditto squeaked to Ash and Pikachu and their different speech patterns aided the Pallet Town Trainer to who the two blobs belonged to.

"Ditto and Mini-Dit, it's nice to see you two again," he named. The identifications gave Brock a hint to who their trainer was.

"So Duplica must be here as well," he believed. The Ditto praised Brock for knowing their master.

"There you two are!" voiced someone familiar to the two. All turned to the blue-haired girl in the star t-shirt and jeans. The Ditto leaped into her arms like children to their mother and/or father. "You're not misbehaving, am I right?" The Ditto denied any such action.

"Duplica!" called Ash. The blue-haired saw Ash, happy about the reunion.

"Ash, what brings you here?!"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Anymore Ditto you captured?"

"No, it's still Ditto and Mini-Dit. Then again, I wouldn't trade these two for the world." May and Max stepped forward to meet the Ditto Trainer herself.

"I suppose those two Ditto are pretty special," she spoke, having Duplica turn to the siblings.

"Oh, hi! Are you two brother and sister?"

"We are," Max answered. "I'm Max. My sister, May, is a Pokémon Coordinator." May stood awe that someone from Ash's and Brock's past came to see them again.

"How do you guys know her this well?" she asked, thinking the friendship stemmed early in their travels.

"We met her at her home called 'The House of Imite'," Brock explained. "Her Ditto had problems fully transforming. Thankfully, it soon learned to get its face to work and how, Ditto can take any form."

"Like when they transformed to Pikachu," Max finished. Duplica wanted to know more about the siblings.

"So do you have any Pokémon?" she asked.

"Yeah, you wanna see?" she replied. With a nod, May released her Torchic and Beautifly. Duplica stroked both Pokémon.

"They look great. Mini-Dit, Transform into Beauifly!" Mini-Dit obey and transformed. Complete, Mini-Dit took the appearance of May's Beautifly… only about the size of Pikachu. This freaked May and Max, as well as May's Beautifly.

"What in the world?!" The Mini-Dit Beautifly fluttered to Duplica's arm as May's Beautifly followed to see the issue.

" _That_ Beautifly looks so small!" stuttered Max. Brock had his chance to explain some more.

"That's the mystery around Mini-Dit," he began. "Like Ditto, Mini-Dit can transform to other Pokémon. However, its size remains the same. You should imagine how shocked Ash, Misty and I got when Mini-Dit transformed into Onix. It fit in the palms of Misty's hands." The siblings gawked to the information.

"No way!" Mini-Dit hummed, its sound a touch higher than May's Beautifly. Before long, Nurse Joy could help the new trainers with their Pokémon.

"Okay, I believe you're next for your Pokémon," Joy announced as she approached with her Chansey. Brock made first contact, clasping Joy's hands and frightening her.

"Nurse Joy!" he cried. "Perhaps from your sisters, cousins and aunts that you may be the one who can stop the breaking of my heart!" Mini-Dit and Beautifly used String Shot, hooking around the shoulders.

"We need to break you of your habit!" growled Max before he yanked the String Shot attacks, pulling Brock away from Joy. To Duplica, it's a sight that she's seen before.

"Somethings never change, do they?" she laughed.

"Not really," May shrugged with a giggle. Mini-Dit reverted back to Ditto Form and watched as the trainers' Pokémon were taken to the back by Joy. Ditto then transformed to Meowth despite not seeing a Meowth and jumped on Ash's shoulder.

"Hey, can we talk somewhere, Ash?" it whispered, just like Team Rocket's Meowth. "Where Master can't hear us?" Ash jumped at seeing Ditto as the Pokémon mascot of the organization after Pikachu.

"M-Meowth?!" he shrieked. Ditto pawed Ash in the mouth before pointing to a couple with a small furry boy. That "boy" had a curled tail, just like about every Meowth. "I see. Good eye." Having Duplica's back turned, Ash and Ditto got to a corner away from the rest. No one saw him and Ditto depart. May turned to find the crowd but not Ash.

"Did anyone see where Ash went?" she asked. The rest heard May and spun around to see nothing but other people.

"What about Ditto?" worried Duplica. Both vanished within the crowd. Ash and Ditto had their opportunity to discuss.

"So what's this all about?" he asked. "Does it involve Team Rocket?"

"No, not dem," Ditto denied. "Ya see, Mini-Dit and I've noticed Master talking about you ever since you saved it from dem." Ash remembered that battle to save Duplica's new Ditto from Team Rocket, especially taking the form of a small Arbok.

"Okay, perhaps bragging about how I helped rescue Mini-Dit. Though, I'm actually impressed with you talking like Team Rocket's Meowth."

"Not like dat. I dink Master's developed a crush on you." Ash blinked to Ditto's briefing. To the Transform Pokémon, Duplica became inspired by Ash and started creating feelings toward him.

"Really?"

"Hey, being with her should tell youse how much faith I have." Ash wasn't sure. After all, Ditto was still in Meowth form.

"I guess running into you guys was a good thing." Now, Ash glanced toward the crowd to find Team Rocket. If they were in here, Ditto could sniff them out. However, he had no Pokémon. All he could do was return Ditto to Duplica.

"There you are!" the blue-haired girl called. Ash and Ditto turned to the friends just as Ditto reverted back to the pink blob.

"Ditto was just showing me how much it learned under your training." Duplica didn't buy into the excuse of her Pokémon and Ash being together and away.

"Come on, Ash! I know Ditto wouldn't straight up run off unless someone had it." Mini-Dit agreed to its master's words. Ash chose to present other information.

"Anyway, Team Rocket's in the Pokémon Center as well." The rest balked to the news in disbelief. There wasn't a chance Ash would've known about the presence of Team Rocket.

"Are you sure?" questioned May.

"Ditto informed me using its Transform ability. We don't have our Pokémon back yet but we should stay alert." The knowledge of their attendance could help them get the drop on the Rockets.

"We'll lay low until we determine their reason," Brock plotted. No one objected the plan. They returned to their previous spot, hoping they haven't been spotted. After the regroup, Ash came to Duplica's side in curiosity.

"By the way, Duplica..." The blue-haired heard her name and turned to Ash. "Ditto told me that you have… feelings for me." Duplica's face quickly burned red. Brock, May and Max gawked to learn the news themselves.

"Is it true, Duplica?" wondered the youngest. Duplica bowed her head in dismay.

"Now I see how you learned of Team Rocket," she figured out. "Maybe I should have seen it coming, myself." Suddenly, Brock recalled the first time meeting the Ditto Trainer.

"I remember!" he snapped. "After Team Rocket kidnapped Ditto, they managed to get it to Transform perfectly. After we stormed their hideout in their uniforms, Ditto managed to copy not only Meowth and his moves but also his ability to talk." Duplica turned her head away from the trainer she supposedly admired.

"I guess I deserve some criticism for dressing like you when you entered my house," she murmured. "After all, you're the one who taught me about being a better trainer."

"Hey, I learned, too," he laughed as he itched the back of his head.

"Still, it's because of you that I've been able to connect with Ditto and Mini-Dit." Before she could approach Ash, the PA system within the Pokémon Center echoed.

"Ash, Brock and May," Joy called over the system. "Your Pokémon are ready for pickup." Responding, the trainers came to the desk and claimed their creatures with Joy providing the offer. "I'm glad to say that your Pokémon are at full strength."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy," May praised. After taking their Pokémon, the group scurried out of the Center to make sure Team Rocket didn't follow. Outside, Duplica tapped Ash on the shoulder, forcing him to twist around.

"Did you want to say something else?" he asked.

"Well, more to Ditto's point," Duplica replied. "I mean… Sure, I made myself look like you when we first met but since then, you've shown me that I still have much to learn, especially figuring out a Pokémon's abilities once Ditto or Mini-Dit transform." The confession not only comforted Ash. He sympathized with the Ditto Trainer in applying much of the same.

"Hey, knowing that there are more Pokémon that I want to capture and train, you're not the only one." Duplica made her approach, placing her hands on Ash's shoulders. Ash froze from the placements.

"I guess we both have a lot more to learn. I wish it was together." May watched from afar as Brock and Max were having a conversation to themselves to notice. Duplica leaned her head in, slightly jarring Ash's cap upward so that their lips touched while Pikachu, Ditto and Mini-Dit looked on. Seeing the Pallet Town trainer and the imitation artist locked in a kiss, May watched dumbfounded. Duplica cradled Ash's head, making sure he got the satisfaction. After a minute of sealed mouths, Duplica and Ash broke their hold. "There are many people I can copy… but there's no one I'd rather have to share than with you." The red-faced trainer felt the imitator's emotion to him.

"I suppose there are… some things you can't copy."

"True enough, like my feelings to you." She kissed him once more, this time with Brock and Max watching. Ash closed his eyes as he imagined someone like Duplica admiring him.

"Whoa!" gulped Max. "I think someone got lucky today!" Shocked, Brock slumped forward as May stood like a statue.

"Ditto!" he whined. "Why isn't it me?" Duplica may take roles of many people she knew but her emotions around Ash Ketchum is one that cannot be duplicated.

* * *

END of NORMAL

(I will reset the polls for the last time in this volume. Make sure you get your votes in.)


	10. A Christmas Shocker

_Type: Electric_

 _Shipping: ElectricShipping_

* * *

 _One-Shot 10: A Christmas Shocker_

* * *

Christmas Time came to Pallet Town, normally free of snow. Ash and Pikachu had taken a break from his travels and returned home for the holidays. Delia and Mimey greeted their hometown boy and Electric Mouse Pokémon for some relaxation. Usually, Ash would have someone accompanying him. However, there was no May or Max or Brock with Ash. The temperatures outside cooled from brisk winds. As Ash and Pikachu helped his mother around the house, Delia wondered about his friends. "Ash, dear," she called. "What happened to your friends?" Ash was never shy about sharing the information, especially to his own mother.

"They'll be back," he briefed. "May and Max went Christmas shopping and Brock's stopping by Pewter City to check on his family." The explanation grew skepticism with Delia.

"And you haven't done any yet?" Ash gulped in fear from the discovery. He didn't get a gift for his mother, let alone all the Pokémon he left with Professor Oak.

"I… don't really know what you wanted for Christmas. Then again, how often have I been home?"

"That's true. On the road, it's all Pokémon business." Ash laughed as he itched his head from the realization. "You know, there's still time before Christmas Day to get me something."

"Right, I'll have to go into town to find something." He and Pikachu headed for the door but Delia had one other item.

"By the way, we've been invited to Professor Oak's home tonight for his party. I want you home in time to clean up so that way you're proper when we see him and the townsfolk."

"I will, Mom." Now the boy and Pikachu bolted out the door to a store in hopes of pleasing his mother with a Christmas gift. No question that Delia already got her Christmas shopping done prior. Just as they passed the fence, a Raichu ran on the wooded gate. Pikachu heard the squeaks of its evolved form and found the other Electric Mouse Pokémon perched. Ash also spotted the Raichu, a little shocked to say. "A Raichu..." He had the gut feeling that this Raichu may be owned. He hadn't seen a wild Raichu in his traveling as of yet.

"Raichu!" a voice called out. Ash and the two Electric Pokémon turned to the sound of a green-haired girl wearing a Gilligan's hat.

"Katrina?" Raichu gleefully called the girl over and meet up by the fence door.

"Ash, I can't believe it's you! How long has it been?" Ash remembered Katrina from a moment before. After Ash received the Earth Badge from Team Rocket, he, Misty and Brock met Katrina and her Raichu in which a movie shoot had also taken place.

"Pretty long. What's been going on with you?" All Katrina could do was shoot a look to her Pokémon.

"Well, ever since _Pokémon in Love_ came out, Raichu's been a huge celebrity. I put my Pokémon training on hold because of Raichu's fame." Raichu stood firmly tall, unashamed about the experience.

"Funny… I thought the stars of the movie would be the leading roles, Psyduck and Wigglytuff. After all, it's named after them." All Katrina did was giggle.

"True. Critics also wanted to give Pikachu a nod but since you two were back out on your journeys..."

"Yeah… Anyway, I've got some Christmas shopping to do before the party tonight."

"Hey, so do we! How about it?"

"Of course!" Everyone started heading to the store in hopes of finding Christmas gifts. During the trip, Ash learned more about the movie that their Pokémon played roles in. "It was a flop? I thought Cleavon Schpielbunk was a famous director."

"Hey, not every movie he directs is a hit. Sure, _I Saw What You Ate Last Tuesday_ was worthy of the Golden Growlithe aware but even I agree with the critics that Psyduck and Wigglytuff didn't have the chemistry for the plot. Pikachu and Raichu have more chemistry right now than Misty's duck or Cleavon's Tuff." Pikachu and Raichu squeaked in agreement. Once inside, Raichu motioned to Pikachu which Ash's mouse seemed to catch Katrina's rat's ploy. Raichu leaped on Ash's free shoulder before Pikachu joined Katrina's. She suddenly realized what Raichu's idea lit. "Seems our Pokémon want to switch to help find gifts for us." Pikachu giggled as it agreed to Katrina's assumption.

"So you want to get a gift for your trainer, too?" Raichu offered a few "Rai's" in confirmation. "Okay. We'll meet back at the entrance?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Now with each one's Pokémon, Ash and Katrina split to shop. Ash and Raichu were in the aisle for kitchen appliances.

"Some new cookware for mom and Brock..." Unaware of his surrounding, his traveling partners happened to be in the same store.

"Ash?" called Max. Ash and Raichu turned to see the siblings.

"May... Max, funny to run into you."

"Tell me about it," she giggled. "You doing some late Christmas shopping yourself?"

"Is it that obvious? Mom wanted to scold me for not getting her anything." Both siblings understood his dilemma when Max finally noticed the new Pokémon on his shoulder.

"Isn't that a Raichu?" he guessed. Raichu squeaked in welcoming the two. May brought out her PokéDex and scanned the new mouse.

"Raichu, the Mouse Pokémon," it computed. "Raichu is the evolved form of Pikachu. Its electric attacks can reach in excess of 100,000 volts. To prevent overexposure to its electricity, the tail will act as a ground as it empties its sacs." Learning about Raichu, May grew concerned that Ash might have given in to evolve his prized Pokémon regardless of how it felt.

"So you actually used a Thunder Stone to evolve Pikachu?" she believed.

"No, Raichu and my Pikachu switched trainers to get gifts," Ash clarified.

"Then, Pikachu's doing just fine," Max understood. "I didn't want to see you and Pikachu at odds." Raichu offered a few squeaks as reassurance about any spites. Ash decided to focus back on the topic as to why the siblings were together.

"So are you getting something for your mom and dad back in Petalburg City?"

"We sure are," May replied. "We've already got something for you, Brock, Kenny and Professor Birch."

"May found a set of Butterfree earrings that I know Mom will like," Max suggested as May brought out earrings with Butterfree's head and wings.

"She has a few pairs of Beautifly earrings and some necklaces from Dad so a similar Pokémon should be okay for her." Ash could get some earrings or other jewelery but doubt that idea.

"I don't know about earrings for my mom," he thought. "I should find something for her in here." May and Max shot a look at each other before nodding and looking again at Ash.

"We can help out." Ash couldn't be more blessed to have great friends to help out.

"Thanks a lot, guys." Even Raichu felt supportive from the siblings. Katrina and Pikachu were down a "Sports" aisle where Pikachu found a soft pair of black fingerless gloves with neon green stitch-lines that had a silk feeling running through the fur. He squeaked to Katrina who also felt the gloves.

"So this pair?" she asked before removing the pair from the rack. She rubbed the glove on her cheek and felt the same fabric. She visioned Ash wearing those gloves and rubbing against her cheek. Almost forgetting that this was Pikachu's gift, she ceased her dreaming. "Okay, that's from you..." When her head turned, she found another shelf with an item she drew glee to. Whatever it was, she gazed it like pirates to treasure. "Maybe what Mister Schpielbunk said after the shooting was right. He thought about a romance film with me and Ash." Pikachu cheered at Katrina's ploy. Eventually, Ash and Raichu found their respective presents and headed for the register. Ash picked up new gardening tools for his green-thumbed mother and Raichu chose a new hat for Katrina. Pikachu spotted Ash and Raichu ready to check out and warned the green-haired to stay hidden. Ash, May, Max and Raichu soon exited the store which Pikachu reunited with its trainer.

"Who's this?" wondered May as Raichu climbed onto Katrina's shoulder.

"I'm Katrina. Ash and I go back to when he trained for the Indigo League when our Pokémon tried out for a movie."

"That's cool!" laughed Max. "What movie was it?"

" _Pok_ _é_ _mon_ _in Love_." The name of the movie irked May to jerk awkwardly.

" **That** movie?" she stuttered. "Good lord!" The reaction told Ash to drop the subject.

"Okay, okay," he called for calm. "Let's head back home. I'm sure we've got gifts to wrap."

"You're right. Pointless to speak about a movie no one wants to bring up." The group soon made their ways back to Ash's house. At the gate, Katrina and May opted to go elsewhere. "We'll be over at the Professor's house." Ash smiled to the request. It could be that May and Katrina wanted to help set up the party or that they wanted to wrap Ash's and Max's gifts without them knowing. Whatever the reason, Ash acknowledged the plan.

"Gotcha. We'll see you later tonight." The Electric Mice waived each other a farewell. Ash and Max gone inside so that they could prepare for tonight's festivities. After wrapping their gifts and placing them under the tree, a few going to Brock, Ash and Max cleaned up before joining Delia to Oak's home. Delia carried some holiday treats she made while Ash brought Katrina's gift with him. Max had Pikachu on his head.

"You're bringing a gift to the party and not under the tree?" the mother desired to know.

"I may not see her after tonight." Max had a funny hunch that his traveling friend had someone he admired like Brock. He offered a sinister smile away from the Ketchums.

"At least you don't go the 'Love at First Sight' route like Brock does," he reminded. "Otherwise, I'd treat you the same way." Ash shuttered the thought.

"Misty taught a lot to you." Delia chortled at the image of Max yanking Ash away by his earlobe. They arrived at Oak's home where plenty of adults and children celebrating the holidays. "Everyone around Pallet Town came by." May and Katrina soon found the boys and the mother within the crowd. Also among the crowd were Professor Oak's Starter Pokémon: Squirtle, Charmander and Bulbasaur. They had their chance to see May and Katrina and wanted to see the others while sharing in their celebrations.

"May told me that your mom and dad will be here to celebrate Christmas with you and Ash," Katrina shared. Max enjoyed the news that his and May's parents, one of them being the Petalburg Gym Leader, would come to Pallet Town to celebrate Christmas with them. After a while of meeting neighbors, one being Gary, Ash stepped outside to see his Pokémon in the ranch. Seeing some of the Pokémon like Bayleef, Snorlax and Noctowl helped him feel relaxed. "I didn't think you were much of a people person." The sound of Katrina's voice spun Ash's head to see her and Raichu.

"I just feel better with Pokémon, that's all." Katrina reached Ash as Team Rocket floated to the ranch on their Meowth hot-air balloon. Seeing that balloon got Pikachu and Raichu to find Heracross and Noctowl as Ash's prized Pokémon carried something in its palms. Whatever was squeaked or hooted or buzzed, Heracross and Noctowl bobbed nod. Pikachu jumped on Noctowl while Raichu rode on Heracross. The Pokémon reached the balloon and surprised Jessie, James and Meowth.

"Wait a second!" yelped Jessie. "Couldn't you wait for us to even try to steal you? It's in the script!" Pikachu shook its head and squeaked to the Rockets about its intention as it held mistletoe.

"You want our help?!" translated Meowth. Just then, James noticed the stock of mistletoe.

"You're not planning on luring us to kiss Jessie under that, are you?" he suspected. Jessie and Meowth blinked as the guess of their partner.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned. Playing a tease, Pikachu gave Noctowl the mistletoe to dangle over Jessie's head. Jessie wasn't exactly happy about it and reached for the mistletoe, shaking the basket on each jump. "Get that plant away from me!" James and Meowth clasped the rim to keep from falling.

"Easy, Jessie!" Noctowl used Hypnosis on Jessie. She soon felt drowsy and collapsed in the basket to sleep. With the loud mouth quieted, Raichu and Heracross arrived where the Mouse Pokémon squeaked to explain the situation.

"Dat would be easy to do," Meowth translated again.

"How so?"

"Pikachu and Raichu want to hang da mistletoe under da basket to let da twerps have a nice smooch." Raichu nodded to the idea. James looked over to see Ash and Katrina having a quiet conversation.

"I haven't seen that twerpette for a while. Though, seeing the Raichu does bring back some memories." Given the permission, Noctowl and Heracross flew under the basket where Pikachu and Raichu pinned the mistletoe. Catching it from the corner of his sight, Ash turned to the balloon now drifting their way.

"Oh no..." he shuttered. James and Meowth came to the edge and waived down to the kids.

"Not tonight, twerps!" denied James. "Your Pikachu and Raichu asked us to help!" Ash's and Katrina's faces were of shock and dismay. Noctowl flapped its wings as it dragged the basket while Heracross pushed. Jessie stayed sound asleep. Once overhead, the kids spotted the plant underneath the basket.

"Is that mistletoe?" The Pokémon returned to Earth, hoping to see the mistletoe's magic.

"You know what happens if someone is caught underneath one, right?" teased Katrina.

"Not really..." Katrina's hands clasped the shoulders of Ash.

"Well, when you see someone underneath the mistletoe, they do this." Katrina bent herself as she pressed her lips firmly onto Ash's. She wrapped her hands on his back and head. She refused to break her lock on him. Pikachu and Raichu cheered the sight. This was what they wanted to see and now, they're getting front row seats with Noctowl and Heracross on the embrace. "Even if the director was here and saying 'Cut!', I'm not stopping." Those in the basket awed the view of Ash receiving love in this form.

"I hate to say it but the twerp does deserve someone like the Raichu twerpette," James sighed. "But I believe those caught under the mistletoe get a Pidgey-like peck, not an hour-long smothering."

"Yeah, I can't see him go after anyone who journeys along," Meowth agreed. James then recalled that moment a few minutes ago when Noctowl carried the mistletoe over Jessie's head.

"Although, do you think..." James came over to Jessie's sleeping head and leaned in, perhaps to kiss her awake, a homage to _Sleeping Beauty_. However, Jessie woke up on her own, finding James ready to lay one kiss on her. She decked him with a left hook to the kisser.

"Don't… you… think about it, James!" she scowled. As James fell, knocked out from that one punch, Meowth shrugged to his two humans-in-crime.

"Youse twos have been together for a long time," he reminded. "I'm shocked dat you don't show feelings, and I didn't need Pikachu's Thunderbolt for dat reminder." Who knows how long the mistletoe or the balloon will fly above Ash and Katrina, but she wouldn't care. Ash received a Christmas gift he can't get refunded. Then again, why would he?

* * *

END of ELECTRICITY


	11. Victini-ous

_Type: Dark  
Shipping: BurukamiShipping_

* * *

 _One-Shot 11: Victini-ous_

* * *

Lunchtime for Ash, Iris, Cilan and their Pokémon friends. Pikachu and Axew played with the Pokémon food by lobbing the morsels into the target's mouth. This eventually urged Pansage and Scraggy to join in the airborne feeding frenzy. Axew tossed one at Scraggy who caught it, not with its mouth but the loose skin. That way, Scraggy could easily pick the morsel and eat it. Pikachu came over to the Shedding Pokémon, explaining how the technique is performed. Scraggy's argument included a point to its mouth. In its argument, the mouth was not big enough to catch the food. This was a significant problem and Pikachu and Pansage apologized. "Hey, do you mind _not_ playing with your food?!" scolded Iris. The Pokémon ignored Iris' call for politeness when one morsel hung in the air… and didn't come down. The Pokémon gawked and waited for the morsel to descend. That's when the piece vanished in thin air. All of the Pokémon gasped. Their trainers heard the cries and turned to them.

"What's going on?" wondered Ash. Unsure, Pikachu flung another morsel which stopped in the air. Now the trainers realized someone or something stopped by. The morsel vanished, spooking the trainers.

"Is there a Ghost-Type Pokémon?" gawked Cilan. Before anyone could start investigating, Ash felt his jacket pulled. This startled the trainer from the Kanto Region.

"It's on me!" That's when the invisible being showed its form as Victini, a legendary Pokémon that resided in Eindoak Town.

"A robust surprise!" Victini flew up to face-level of Cilan while the other Pokémon welcomed back the Victory Pokémon.

"It's awesome to see you again, Victini," Iris smiled. Victini smiled back before floating down to see the other Pokémon. Pikachu and Axew enjoyed having Victini back around. Suddenly…

"Hey!" a voice called from above. Everyone looked up to see a Hydreigon coming down. As soon as Hydreigon landed, someone else from Eindoak Town came to visit. "Victini, you mischievous Pokémon!" Victini laughed and scratched the V on its head.

"It's Carlita!" recognized Cilan. Hearing her name, Carlita turned to the trainers.

"So that's why Victini was pretty excited. Hey, guys!" She and Hydreigon came to see the trio.

"We haven't seen either of you since back at the Kingdom of Vale," Cilan remembered. "How have things been?" Victini returned to Carlita as Iris petted the Brutal Pokémon.

"Still returning back to normal. Mom's making sure Damon is punished for endangering everyone." The memory of Damon's beliefs about the Sword of the Vale and the Dragon Force wasn't all that long ago. To Ash, it nearly became his demise.

"Yeah, if we didn't find a way to stop the Dragon Force, we'd be goners for sure," Iris shuttered. Now Carlita turned to Ash.

"That's true, though I was mostly worried about you, Ash." The aforementioned trainer looked to the Hydreigon trainer. He remembered that he was trapped within the same closing barriers that kept Victini from exploring the world. The Pillars of Protection ensnared Ash, Pikachu and Victini which carried it to the Earth's atmosphere in which Ash nearly died. Only by the efforts of Victini and Damon, Ash could survive.

"It's about being trapped by that mechanism that sent me and the Pokémon to space, right?" he guessed.

"Yeah. Believe me, I was about to tear my brother's head off. After all, you're the first trainer to actually befriend Victini and show how much it wanted freedom." While the two began their reconnection, Iris presented a large bowl of Pokémon food to Hydreigon.

"I bet you're hungry, Hydreigon!" she cooed. Hydreigon's three heads happily growled before delving into the food. Cilan reached his bag, pulling out a small basket of Macarons. From their previous encounter, Victini adored Macarons.

"I bet you can smell the Macarons' aroma," Cilan thought as he opened the basket, full of the tasty snack. True to his word, Victini let out a huge squeal prior to snagging a white and pink Macaron. It nibbled eagerly to the crisp snack, hoping not to choke on them. Cilan laughed, his beliefs being true. The reunion of the legendary Pokémon urged Ash to see Victini, perhaps talk to it.

"I wish I could see some of the other legendary Pokémon again like Victini," he hoped. Iris heard the trainer from Kanto, sighing from his memorial recall.

"Of course you'd want to see some of the Pokémon you've met," she nagged. "What a kid!" Ash did not appreciate the backtalk from the girl hailing from the Village of Dragons.

"Really?! Do you know what Pokémon I have met over my time?" Iris could care less about Ash's earlier adventures which, by the way, contained Dragon-Type Pokémon like Rayquaza, Palkia and Giratina.

"You riding on Zekrom is enough to make me jealous!" Carlita had the perfect comeback to put Iris in her place.

"He nearly died trying to stop everything Damon started," she pointed out. "You'd be too giddy being around Reshiram and Zekrom to realize the danger that almost destroyed the planet." It's abhorrently true: Iris' dreamed of becoming a Dragon-Type Pokémon Master in the same sense as Misty, the youngest of the Waterflower sisters who run the Cerulean City Gym and one of Ash's past traveling companions, who wanted to become a Water-Type Master. Iris groaned to the retort from Carlita. "Though, if I knew where Victini was going, I'd bring Damon along." Ash turned to the Hydreigon trainer, a pique of interest.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"He wanted to apologize for all that he caused." It's true that Damon inadvertently awakened the Dragon Force by activating the Sword of the Vale. However, he also helped Ash escape his orbital grave.

"That's okay. Him getting me, Pikachu and Victini out from that barrier is enough of an apology in itself." Carlita scoffed from Ash's polite refusal for Damon to console. Victini flew to Ash, arms holding some Macarons. It gave Carlita another pink Macaron while Ash received a brown morsel. Ash broke his piece and gave some to Pikachu. "Thank you, Victini." The Victory Pokémon squeaked happily to the praise.

"Ash?!" called Carlita. Ash turned to the one who spoke his name. "I want to ask if how much Iris and Cilan have helped you throughout your travels in Unova." Ash looked to Iris, then Cilan.

"Well, I've had more help with Cilan over Iris." The reply prompted Iris to join Ash but not in the happiest of moods.

"What's that suppose to mean!?" she stammered, her Axew joining with the argument. Ash turned to her, willing to explain.

"Ever since you've met me, you've constantly called me 'a kid.'"

"That's because you _are_ a kid!" Carlita wanted more dirt from Iris in what Ash deserved to get this recognition.

"Maybe I should ask you why you travel with him?" she questioned. "Do you like him in some way?" Iris stopped and pondered a reason. She met Ash after Zekrom appeared over Professor Juniper's lab and when Ash mistook her for a Pokémon and clocked her in the head with a Pokéball. This wasn't the same with Misty, May or Dawn. All three of them had their bicycles destroyed.

"Do I need a reason to like him? I mean, sure, he's got a passionate knack for Pokémon." Neither Ash or Carlita were sure if they would believe her excuse. To Cilan, the issue of Iris joining Ash may have stemmed from when he first arrived in the Unova Region.

"You know, there were reports of Zekrom appearing over Nuvema Town the on the same day Ash visited Professor Juniper's lab," he speculated. Now Ash, Iris, Carlita and the Pokémon focused on the Connoisseur.

"Pray tell, Cilan," Carlita urged, starting to receive a sense of clarity.

"I sense the recipe of Iris' curiosity on how Ash could survive Zekrom and the Thunderstorm it brought." The theory even brought Ash to ponder the timing. Zekrom appeared twice after Ash and Pikachu arrived in Unova to try their league. During which, he met Trip and Pikachu's electric sacs were shot. Could Iris meeting Ash be merely a coincidence or was there more? Iris jumped to the theory and shoved Cilan a few feet away.

"That's not it at all!" she shouted in denial. "Look, he's new to the region! I would've been willing to help him if he didn't throw his Pokéball at me! That's why he's a little kid!" Her outburst irked the rest. Carlita even questioned her reasoning.

"I'm not sure if she's lying or flat-out denying any feelings for Ash," she weighed. Victini also wondered on Iris. Somehow, everyone forgot about Hydreigon, presumably through the yelling. It approached Victini, growling something from the main head. Whatever it was, Victini liked what the Brutal Pokémon brought up. The Victory Pokémon flew to Ash and spoke to that trainer.

"Victini, what is it?" he asked. Victini pointed to Hydreigon, an urge to fly on the Pokémon for a moment. "Wait, Hydreigon wants to give me a ride?" Victini cheered, believing Ash understood. Carlita heard her Pokémon, turning to see the commotion.

"Did I hear you right, Ash?" she guessed. Hydreigon growled as it approached the group. Carlita saw the heads lured to Ash, the belief that it wanted to do a favor for the foreigner. To the Pokémon, they wanted Carlita to ride with Ash in the air. "Okay, you two! I'll comply!" Hydreigon lowered itself to allow Ash to board the Dragon/Dark-Type, followed by Carlita. Hydreigon lifted itself with the extra weight as Pikachu leaped down onto Ash's lap.

"Our first time riding a Hydreigon," he admitted while stoked for going in the air.

"Will you guys be alright?" the Pokémon Connoisseur asked.

"Don't worry, Cilan," Carlita reassured. "I'll hold him so that he doesn't fall." She reached around Ash and tapped Hydreigon as a signal. "Let's fly, Hydreigon!" With a roar and flaps of its six wings, Hydreigon ascended to the air.

"Whoa!" yelped Ash as the G-forces propelled his head onto Carlita's chest, but she clasped his shoulders to steady themselves. As they passed the tree lines, Cilan piqued an interest as to another reasoning behind Victini and Carlita visiting.

"I think Carlita might be worried about Ash after what happened back then," he studied. Iris couldn't picture Cilan's theory, more likely believing that Ash put himself in the situation that nearly resulted in his death.

"All he wanted to do was free Victini from its prison," she shrugged. "I get why but that still doesn't mean he's not a little kid." Cilan had a quip that could put her… as well as himself… in their place.

"Then I guess we're all little kids since we chose to help out." Iris' face burned red from the reply.

"What was that, you Joking Connoisseur?!" Cilan took a step back from the snap, feeling the accidental offense to the Dragon-Type trainer.

"Wait! I'm not a Joking Connoisseur!" High above, Ash saw plenty of the land they're flying over. The sight awed the Pallet Town child.

"What a view!" he laughed. "Unova's huge!" Pikachu and Victini squeaked in agreement. Carlita also enjoyed the view from above.

"Unova _is_ pretty big," she awed. Suddenly, her arms draped around Ash's hips. Feeling fingers brushing the fur around his neck, Pikachu looked behind him and Carlita leaning her head on Ash's shoulder.

"Why didn't I have you as my brother?" she wondered. Ash glanced back at Carlita's head hanging on his shoulder.

"Carlita?"

"Why was it Damon? Why were you the one who tried to save everything?" Pikachu and Victini showed befuddled faces.

"Carlita, are you okay?" She lifted her chin and glanced to Ash.

"Sorry, but… I feel like you deserve better from your friends. At no point are you a little kid." She now wrapped her arms around his chest, hugging the young trainer. "You may forgive Damon for his impulse but I won't forget your courage." Pikachu and Victini smiled at the scene, knowing Ash receiving love from the Eindoak Town native. Soon enough, Hydreigon will land after sometime in the air but right now, they wanted to share the moment before returning to Earth.

* * *

END of DARK, Volume To Be Concluded…  
(Now's your last chance to vote. As always, without your votes and support, The "12 Elements of AshMas" would not be possible. There's no guarantee that I'll do Volume 6 next year with all sorts of projects but please, I have your respects.)


	12. Fan-Tease-ia

_Type: Ghost_

 _Shipping: FreneShipping_

* * *

 _One-Shot 12/Final: Fan-Tease-ia_

* * *

Snow on the ground. A glistening sight to step outside if not for one raven-haired boy in ragged clothes on the ground with a grave injury on its chest. It seemed the boy wasn't alive. He remained still while the snow, eyes shut. Snow began to blanket the lifeless body. Suddenly, a figure appeared from the veil of winter. Floating down, a violet-haired woman descended to the boy. Her hair reached her ankles covering her back as she wore a white cloak from neck to toe. On the ground, she knelt to the boy by the side and examined him, caressing his cold head. "Poor boy," she whispered with a slight French accent. She leaned down and kissed the deceased child. The meeting of lips seemed magical, if not bittersweet and tragic. The woman didn't want her lips to come apart from the demise of the boy.

"That's enough, Fantina!" someone warned. "Break it up!" The woman didn't listen, her lips stuck to the boy. "Cut!" The woman didn't hear the director's repeated calls to stop her act. Dawn and Candice, also wearing ragged clothing, came over to separate the two and help Ash back on his feet, finally awake from the director's call. The director sighed as Fantina finally broke away from Ash and got back on her heels. "Fantina, it's five seconds… not 15, not 25..."

" _Excuse moi!"_ she apologized. "I've never tasted such soft and firm lips from someone zis young. I lost myself in za moment." The director groaned at her excuse. Dawn dusted the snow off Ash's backside while Candice brushed off the white powder from his shoulders.

"Fantina really gave you one heck of a kiss," the Snowpoint Gym Leader chuckled, her Abomasnow joining in. Dawn resurfaced and sneered at Ash about the scene.

"I bet you were enjoying every second she kissed you," she teased. Ash blinked, not sure how to respond to the blue-haired traveling partner while Pikachu and Piplup came by.

"Dawn, my instructions were to lie on the snow, let Fantina give me the 'Kiss to Revive me' and wait for you to call my name three times before waking up," he explained his role. To Dawn, Ash didn't register Fantina's kiss.

"I find that rather surprising," Candice huffed. "I get that you were following the script. At least have some sort of reaction to it." Ash shrugged his shoulders, not willing to break character. Once the director received Fantina's trust, her Gengar and Drifblim, covered in white, carried her back to the sky. Ash laid back down as Abomasnow blew a Blizzard attack in the air and Dawn and Candice dusted him up in the white powder. Ash closed his eyes, retaining his position on the ground.

"Camrea set?" the director called. A nod from the camera man told the director.

"Take Two!" called Barry, also working with the film. Once out of the way, the director signaled.

"Action!" Once again, Ash laid "unconscious" on the snow. Before long, Fantina slowly descended to Ash, her role reviewed and studied. Her face of sorrow as she discovered Ash "in dire straits." She knelt by his side and caressed his head.

"Poor boy," she recited as she leaned in and kissed Ash on the lips. _'Un… Deux… Trois… Quatre… Cinq!'_ After she counted, she removed her lips from his, Ash remaining perfectly still. Fantina's head turned to the side before her Ghost-Type Pokémon lifted Fantina through the fog created by Abomasnow's Blizzard. Once out of sight, calls to Ash, or rather his character's name, rang through the cold.

"Zack!" shouted Candice as she, Dawn, Piplup and Pikachu arrived on the scene. Pikachu got to Ash first and squeaked to bring the girls and Piplup along. Candice freaked at Ash's supposed lifeless body. "Oh no!" Dawn dove to Ash's side.

"Zack!" she pleaded as she lifted his head. "Zack! Please don't leave me! Zack!" Hearing his character's name three times, Ash opened his eyes to see Dawn and Candice. He coughed a groan, eyes slightly squinted to his revival.

"Wendy?" he weakly called Dawn. Overcome with seeing him alive, Dawn pulled his head up and hugged him. Ash's eyes turned to Candice, also happy to find him living. "Xenia?" Candice circled to also hug Ash.

"You had us worried, little brother!" she teared up. "We've been looking for you since you left the day before!" Ash closed his eyes, feeling apologetic to panicking Dawn and Candice.

"I'm sorry… Xenia..." Pikachu and Piplup wanted to see how Ash fared. "Pikachu… Piplup… Sorry to… make you worry." The two Pokémon tackled Ash while in tears themselves.

"Zack, I don't care what you're trying to do," Dawn whimpered. "I want you back home! I don't want to lose anymore of my family!" Ash wrapped his arms around the necks of the girls who came to save him.

"Wendy… Xenia… thank you." Dawn and Candice stood up and helped Ash on his feet before carrying him off the set as the camera turned to Fantina in the sky watching overhead.

"May ze blessings bring forgiveness to you," she prayed with her hands over her chest and her eyes closed. The sight became rather heartwarming, especially for the director.

"Cut!" he shouted. "Print it! That was beautiful!" Fantina and her Pokémon came back down and hugged the three others who helped. The director joined the group as he planned the next step. "I gotta admit, I was almost brought to tears myself in seeing those genuine emotions come out." The actors laughed. They realized they performed well beyond the director's wish. "Okay, let' get back in town to shoot the last scene." The cast left the area, but made sure to take the equipment along. Knowing the filming was almost done, the kids couldn't wait to see the finished product.

* * *

 _(2 Months Later)_

After weeks of tweaks, cuts of some film time, countless takes and CGI animation, the movie was completed. Ash, Dawn, Brock, Fantina, Barry, Candice, Zoey, some of the Pokémon and other people from around Snowpoint gathered at a theater. _"The Christmas Siblings"_ became the title of their project. Everyone wore their regular clothes and Fantina had her hair back in position. "I can't believe they finished the movie so quickly," Ash awed.

"Oui!" agreed Fantina. "Ze director said zat zey worked on ze special effects before zey started shooting." Hearing about the director's preparations, the Pallet Town trainer grew more admirable to the quick film making.

"Talk about planning ahead," Brock summed up. "So we'll see it first before the movie is aired on TV, right?"

"That's the plan," Dawn recalled. "I'm actually surprised the director invited everyone from Snowpoint City to see this." Fantina didn't think it was that much of a big deal.

"Well, ze movie we did took place in Snowpoint," she pointed out. "Ze director wanted to show ze residents how he treated zeir hometown." Ash looked at the clock, reading 10:50 AM. The movie's premiere started at 11:15 AM. The kids had 25 minutes before showtime.

"Let's get some snacks before the show starts," he suggested. Knowing the movie would take at least an hour and a half to play through, the kids strolled to the Concessions kiosk and got soda, popcorn and some Pokémon food before entering the movie room. Fantina sat by Ash while he had Pikachu in his lap. On the other side of Ash was Candice. Down the line of seats from Candice was Zoey, then Dawn with Piplup in her lap, then Barry and Brock at the end. The lights dimmed and the curtains broke towards the sides. Slowly, the silver screen had picture. The movie began. It showed a snowy mountainside.

"Let me tell you the story of what would be the best Christmas me and my siblings experienced in our lives," started Candice's voice as the picture spotted Ash in rags carrying firewood. "My name is Xenia. That's my little brother, Zack. Ever since our parents passed away during the Summer, he's worked his tail off to make sure we've had food on the table. I know what you're thinking: Why is the village not helping us? They know of our pain but they're forcing us to fend for ourselves. That's why Zack and I work to make up for their lack of support." The beginning had the setting of betrayal and sadness. Soon, they saw Candice on the big screen as Xenia and Dawn playing Wendy. The movie displayed the Pokémon as well who showed more support than the humans on multiple occasions as they scolded their creatures and a weary Ash playing Zack already dealing with loss. Many conflicts and cold receptions had bittersweet moments with Zoey and a few kids who didn't treat Xenia and her siblings with the same prejudice their adult counterparts acted down. Over an hour in the movie, Ash's scene arrived during the night. Pikachu shook in fear of this scene.

"I told you that I had padding on for this scene, Pikachu," Ash whispered. Pikachu still shook. The scene showed Zack (Ash) with an ax in the mountains.

"We got a few months of Winter to get through," Zack grumbled. "Piplup will be fine but Pikachu?" He found a tree to cut down for firewood in the falling snow. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eyes were two figures. The actors knew the figures were two Pokémon, Ash's Buizel and Barry's Empoleon. Zack gazed at the two shadows hidden by the veil of snow. "Who's there?" The two silhouettes stood their ground when a voice came over.

" _Leave the mountains!"_ a deep voice warned. Zack slowly put the ax down.

"Please, I need firewood to keep my sisters warm. The town-"

" _Leave the mountains!"_ The voice didn't care about Zack's reasons for being on the mountainside. That's when Barry's Empoleon fired Hydro Cannon at Zack but the boy sidestepped the attack, only to catch a frozen chunk beneath the snow and fell to a knee. Ash's Buizen attacked Zack with Water Pulse as he tried to recover from the slip. Not enough time. Zack took the Water Pulse in the chest and the force slammed him in a tree. Zack fell forward, reeling from the unprovoked attack. On one knee, Zack grasped his chest in pain. He couldn't defend himself, especially when another Hydro Cannon blasted him in the face. The shot propelled him from the two Water-Type Pokémon, skidding on the snow several yards before stopping. He lied on his back, the wound on his chest too great to bear.

"Wow, that looks more painful seeing it," Dawn winced as she watched Zack take those Water-Type attacks. Ash and the Pokémon would agree, cringing at the effective strikes. Zack's body lied motionless. His view pointed fading rapidly.

"Xenia… Wen… dy… I'm… ugh..." Zack's eyes closed. His body still. The next morning at a cabin in the nearby village, Wendy entered a room and found a bed empty.

"Zack?" she called. The bed vacant, she feared that he hadn't come back from his outing. Entering another room with a firepit, there was no wood to burn. Zack hadn't returned and she immediately ran into one more room where Candice's character slept. "Xenia! It's Zack! He's missing!" Xenia snapped awake from Wendy's panicked shrill. She sat up, wanting to be sure what she heard.

"He's not back?!" she asked as she crawled out of bed. Pikachu and Piplup also heard the panic. Everyone started to search for their missing brother. Seeing the two and disregarding what other town folks mentioned about the family, some of the children chose to help out. A few being character played by Barry and Zoey also wearing rags.

"Amber?" named Wendy to Zoey's character. "Yuri?"

"Something happen to Zack?" questioned Amber.

"He didn't come back from getting firewood from the mountains," Xenia explained. The two new characters knew Zack was an important member of the family.

"We'll help out," Yuri promised. "Our parents are mad at the parents and not at you three and yet we don't know why." Wendy and Xenia bowed nods, thanking the two for their support. Just then, even more children emerged to help the sisters. The parents watched rather helplessly, their emotions mixing in regard to their distaste of the siblings without their parents. Zack's body remained lifeless from the sudden attack. Above him, clouds blocking the sky except for one patch. The sun beamed on the body where someone came down to see the soul, the body of death. Fantina's character, the angel that would revive Zack, descended, her body transparent with the backdrop appearing. Wendy, Xenia and the Pokémon reached the mountains when Pikachu sensed something ahead. Xenia took notice.

"Pikachu, what is it?" Pikachu raced ahead and led the rest upward. The angel knelt to Zack's side, her body as a whole and, for the moment, no longer transparent. She nudged the head, tears streaking down her face.

"Poor boy," she muttered as she leaned in to kiss Zack. His body began glowing red, heat starting to affect the snow beneath him. The angel removed her lips before turning to the side. Wendy and Xenia were closing in. The angel flew up, vanishing from sight as Zack's sisters found him and raced to his side.

"Zack!" shrieked Xenia. The Pokémon tried to wake Ash. It looked hopeless. "Oh no!" Wendy dove to Zack's side.

"Zack!" she called his name as she cradled his head. "Zack! Please don't leave me! Zack!" His name being called, Zack slowly opened his eyes and found his sisters looking over him.

"Wendy?" he painfully groaned. Overcome with relief, Wendy hugged her brother by the head as he peered to the elder sister. "Xenia?" Also relieved, Xenia hugged Zack as well.

"You had us worried, little brother!" she teared. "We've been looking for you since you left the day before!" Zack didn't mean to concern his sisters, feeling apologetic to the only family members he had left.

"I'm sorry… Xenia…" The Pokémon were also grateful for Zack's health and he took notice. "Pikachu… Piplup… Sorry to… make you worry." They pounced on Zack in happiness.

"Zack, I don't care what you're trying to do," Wendy whimpered. "I want you back home! I don't wanna lose anymore of my family!" Overwhelm with love, Zack hugged Wendy, Xenia and the Pokémon.

"Wendy… Xenia… Thank you." The girls stood up and helped Zack to his feet before carrying him off the mountains with the angel watching over, her body transparent once again.

"May ze blessings bring forgiveness to you," she said before ascending to the sky in a ball of light. As soon as the siblings reached the foot of the mountains, the children greeted him with hugs of their own. The parents came forward, offering forgiveness of their own for their poor treatment of their family. The village hosted a Christmas banquet where all of the people gathered to have a feast. As the building hosting the banquet got covered in snow, one family received the greatest gift: love over the hatred they suffered from the past. The credits began to roll and the theater bursted with applause.

"That was beautiful!" cheered Dawn, Piplup agreeing.

"We all showed our kiai in that movie!" laughed Candice. As everyone settled, Dawn started to turn to Ash for his opinion.

"Don't you think so-" She stopped as she saw Fantina's lips once again smothering Ash's. Brock, Candice, Dawn and the Pokémon froze at the sight. Apparently, Fantina couldn't get enough of the Pallet Town trainer's lips. That's when she felt the shock from their friends, including Pikachu.

"What?!" she shrugged. "My favorite co-star so far." Barry slumped first, then the rest in disbelief.

"Fantina, he's way too young for you," he clarified. "You can stop being his angel." Ash had no explanation for why he allowed Fantina to kiss him. They say that art imitates life. From Ash and Fantina, those words may have true meaning.

* * *

END of GHOST, END of VOLUME 5

(Thank you everyone for your help in the latest volume of the 12 Elements. Throughout this, we've made Ash hook up with 60 girls from the Anime and the movies. That's quite an accomplishment in its own right. After two months of working the latest, I'm going to take a short holiday and will be back in 2016. I hope to see [and write] more unusual shippings involving everyone's favorite Pokémon Trainer, and with a whole host of other works on hand, 2016 will be my busiest writing year. So for all the readers and writers on the site and social media networks, this is Pete the Rock wishing all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!)


End file.
